The one thing that binds them
by Wholock2
Summary: Stephanie Holmes travels with the Doctor but when she meets Sherlock in London, she realizes he is her and she is in an alternate universe and is trapped there. They work together to solve a threat and slowly become friends but when she suddenly comes into trouble, will the Doctor and Sherlock work together to help the one thing that binds them? First story, review please:)
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie went running down the alley looking for the "man" in black she had seen earlier. As she dashed through London with her converse hitting the cement with dull thuds, no one really noticed her; she had a perception filter so no one would be alerted unless she did something to attract attention. While she ran she wondered what people thought when they saw her run by, maybe a jogger she mused. As she ran lost in thought, she crashed into a tall man in a black coat. Her mind became alert when they saw the man in black hit the pavement next to her. Maybe this was the man she was looking for? As she scrambled to get up, she offered her hand in assistance to the man on the ground. But as he got up and looked at her through his mop of black curls, she realized he was not the suspect but she stared anyway. He was a tall pale man with smooth cheekbones and intense blue eyes and hair blacker than the night sky without a moon. However she was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the angry look he gave her…

Sherlock was strolling through London trying to clear his head to solve the latest baffling case a client had given him. It was hard to think without having John to talk to and Mrs. Hudson had taken his skull again. He was even more conflicted in his thoughts when he saw a woman sprinting in his direction. She was tall, not as tall as him but certainly taller than John, with long brown hair and hazel eyes that glinted in the sun revealing a bright blue fleck of color in her right eye. What confused him was that he couldn't seem to focus on her, his mind trying to persuade him to look elsewhere. However he was trying to force his mind to focus on her when she slammed right into him. He hit the pavement hard, his mind only registering that she smelled of flowers and something else… he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. She toppled sideways as to not fall on him but he moved his arm to steady her so she wouldn't fall quite as hard as he did. When she scrambled up she offered her hand in assistance to help him up. When he got up he just registered she had, after all, just slammed into him and was the cause of a bruise he could feel forming on the back of his head which he knew would cause Molly to forcibly examine him for serious injury. He looked at the woman and when he saw her guilty expression did he just realize he was wearing an angry expression. He softened his face, "You should be more careful to watch where you're running." But as he looked her over he realized she was not jogging as her hair was in a messy tangle, which meant the running was an unexpected action and the fact that her clothes were not for exercise but looked instead as if they were chosen for comfort and convenience. There was also a long bulge in her pocket, a large pen, perhaps which was making the running uncomfortable surely. His curiosity grew as to why she was running and why was he not able to focus on her when she was?

She was breathless from the running and her heart sank seeing the man look angry at her. Then he had scolded her for not looking where she was going, she felt like a child! "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall, please forgive me for being so clumsy." She could see him looking over her perhaps realizing she wasn't dressed for running at all. "Quite alright." He replied with a deep voice that sounded like thunder. His annoyed look had softened into a curious look which she felt was just going to lead to questions. She felt her sonic vibrate slightly in her pocket and she glanced across the street to see the TARDIS slowly form in a dark alley. She turned back to the man who was still looking over her curiously. "I have to go now, once again I'm sorry for crashing into you." She babbled quickly. "It's...fine." He said following her gaze to the TARDIS. That wasn't a good sign, she started walking and then running toward the TARDIS yelling over her shoulder "Sorry again!" "Wait, what's your name?!" he yelled after her. "Stephanie, Stephanie Holmes!" she yelled over her shoulder. As she ran into the dark alley and slowly opened the TARDIS door, she looked back to see, surprisingly, a dumbfounded look on the poor man face. She raised an eyebrow curiously but dismissed the curiosity and dashed into the TARDIS.

Sherlock stood frozen on the sidewalk. Did she say Holmes or was he imagining things, though he hardly thinks he'd imagine a beautiful girl saying her last name was Holmes. Only fools think like that! Yet his curiosity enflamed and he headed back to Baker Street after seeing her disappear in a dark alley.

Stephanie breathlessly closed the door to the TARDIS to see the Doctor staring at the console with a puzzled expression as always. His brown hair was flipped up into his usual style and his brown pinstriped suit bunched up at the feet where it met against his converse. "Ah, hello Stephanie did you find the man in black?" She almost laughed at the thought of her running into a man in black but not THE man in black. "No I didn't." "Then who's this?" he replied turning the console screen toward her so she could see the tall man in the coat stare at the TARDIS for a moment and turn around and start dashing down the street. "No one, just someone I… crashed into." She said blushing with embarrassment. The Doctor's face lit up with laughter, "So you saw 2 men in black in London today?". "Yes, now can we talk of the real important issue here? Like the fact we can't find the… first man in black?" "Right yes, well the TARDIS is running a search for him now but it'll take about an hour or so, Fancy some chips while we wait?" He said with his huge grin on his face.


	2. Bad news

Stephanie sat with the Doctor in the café, as she sat down her sonic dug into her leg so she fished it out and put it on the table. It was black with a dark purple tip, and the clasps were crystal. The TARDIS made it for her when she fixed a broken part when the Doctor was passed out. That was a long day for her but in the end it was worth it when she saw the beautiful masterpiece the TARDIS made her. "Stephanie?" the doctor asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Yes? I'm sorry Doctor I was daydreaming I guess." "Nothing I just asked why do you always attract attention." "What?" she asked suddenly alert. He grinned at her and moved his head toward outside the restaurant window. She looked out only to see the tall pale man striding toward her and the Doctor. "Really? How did he find me again?" The Doctor chuckled and stuck his hand in his pocket and pushed his sonic slightly. Stephanie heard the familiar warbling noise and heard the restaurant door click.

Sherlock was going down Baker street deep in thought, he had looked for Ms. Holmes on the internet but came up with nothing. It was like she didn't exist. For a moment he thought he fell so hard he imagined her when he saw her in the fish and chips shop down the street with a strange looking chap. He wore a pinstriped suit with fluffed up brown hair and converse. The way she looked at him when he gave her a big white toothy grin was… Never mind that. He walked toward the door when he saw the man put his hand in his suit and he heard the shop door click. When he tried it, it was locked. He pushed it but it didn't budge, meanwhile the man and Ms. Holmes were laughing at him, while he tried to shove it open. Angry at their laughs Sherlock reached into his coat and shot the lock and opened the door.

Stephanie and the Doctor were laughing at the poor man when he was trying to open the soniced door, his face both a mix of frustration and anger when suddenly he shot the lock! The Doctor jumped so much in his seat he fell off and Stephanie couldn't help but laugh even harder. When the man strode in he glanced at the Doctor on the ground and back at Stephanie. "Are you spying on me?"

"What? Spying? On you? Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Oh let's see. You "crashed" into me this morning and you tell me you have my last name and then suddenly you disappear only to appear in a shop down my street. Coincidence?"

Stephanie sat stunned, "You live down the street? Wait, what do you mean I have your last name? Holmes is MY name. Who are you anyway?"

The man scoffed, "Please, everyone knows who I am. I am Sherlock Holmes, the famous consulting detective and only one in the world."

At this the Doctor started coughing loudly, "Okay! Time to go. It was very nice to meet you and we can chat some other time, yes?" The Holmes's ignored him.

"Ha! That is the rubbish! My name is Stephanie Holmes and I'M the world's only consulting detective and you, sir are a liar and an identity thief." Stephanie replied angrily. She was getting tired of his games.

Sherlock stared her down for a moment and strode over to a nearby magazine rack and snatched the first one of the pile and smacked on the table in front of her. "Is this proof enough for you Ms. Holmes?" The headlines read "Sherlock solves yet another murder for London! Lestrade quotes of the famous detective " He really is amazing and…" Stephanie read no farther. She sat stunned and slowly turned to the Doctor who was muttering "how could this happen" over and over again. She rised up slowly from the table, "Would you excuse us, we'll be right back." She grabbed the Doctors hand and dragged him over to the corner. "WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN!" She both yelled and whispered to the Doctor.

"This is an alternate universe, instead of you being a consulting detective here, it is a man in your place and his name is Sherlock. That's how it is in alternate universes, same things just small changes, when I asked you to travel with me, we went through a crack in the universe and I passed out from the effect ."

"Yes, I remember Doctor that's when I fixed the TARDIS."

"Yes well, I thought it only sent us to a different part of the solar system but it sent us to an alternate universe… I'm afraid we can't go back."

Stephanie's eyes welled up with tears, and she ran outside and kept running.

Sherlock was waiting rather impatiently to find out what on earth was going on when he saw Ms. Holmes run out the door with red eyes. He stood up immediately and went to where the Doctor was standing and grabbed him by his tie and shoved him against the wall. "What did you do to her?" He hissed. "Nothing, I just delivered some bad news." Sherlock released the Doctor and ran out the door to find the weeping girl but she was long gone.

Stephanie ran without stopping until she almost crashed into the humming box she loved so dearly. She stepped in, holding her breath to see if the Doctor was there but he was nowhere in sight. She sighed so loudly the TARDIS hummed curiously. "Oh it's nothing. I just realized I'm stuck in this good for nothing universe with a man I hate right now and another man who is apparently my male twin. I just… I feel so lonely." The TARDIS hummed in comfort and a light flickered in one of the hallways. "You want me to go there? Ok…" She stumbled toward the light and when she entered the room it was a bedroom with a king size bed and dark purple silk sheets. There was a canopy on top with gold flickering lights and glow in the dark stars all over the ceiling. On the table next to the bed was a table with cookies, cake and muffins and a glass of milk. "I love you TARDIS." She said as she flopped onto the bed and fell asleep to a comforting tune to TARDIS played to make her fall asleep.

The Doctor finally found the TARDIS and stepped inside cautiously. The TARDIS awoke instantly humming slightly at his entrance. "Hello old girl." He said soothingly but the TARDIS flared red and darkened the room. He sighed "So she told you." The TARDIS hummed in response. "Where is she?" He looked toward a glow in one of the hallways but as soon as he glanced in the direction, the TARDIS shut a thick metal door over the entrance and locked it. "Fine! I'll just go to my room." The doctor huffed out into his own bedroom and shut the door.

Stephanie awoke with a grin on her face when she saw her room had changed overnight and now contained a large closet with stylish clothes inside and 15 different pairs of converse. "You are the best girlfriend a girl could ask for, TARDIS. " She looked inside and decided on a long dark purple coat like the one she used to wear in London "and like the one Sherlock wears "she thought angrily but put it on anyway. With a smooth black shirt underneath and some dark blue jeans, a silver scarf and some black converse. She combed her hair out and left it down so it lay in wavy locks with curling at the tips. When she walked out of her room she saw the Doctor working on the TARDIS, much to her protest. "I'm going for breakfast." She stated for the Doctor. "Do be careful and don't forget your TARDIS key." "I won't." She replied and turned to walk out the door. "Wait." The doctor called, Stephanie stopped. He got up and walked to her with a sad face. "I know how you feel. I lost my whole world too remember? I know how it is to be alone. But with you, I'm not alone and I hope you feel the same way with me… Besides, we always eat breakfast together…" Stephanie looked at the Doctors sad face and couldn't stay mad at him, she pulled him into a hug. "Alright, come on. It's only you and me against this alternate world." He grinned and they both walked out to look for a place to eat.


	3. Moving Out review if you like!

"Ugh Doctor ew I'm not eating that!"

"Come on Stephy! Just try it. It's just Indian food."

"You know I don't like spicy things Doctor and that looks spicy and don't call me Stephy its childish!" Stephanie was at an Indian food place the Doctor just HAD to try, she just had sighed and went in. She was looking through ads to find a flat she'd like. The Doctor got grumpy and said he didn't know why she was moving out of the TARDIS in the first place. She'd explained to him that she had a life in her universe before meeting him and since she was stuck here she'd might as well start a new one. Now though, she had a competitor for her job, a Mr. Sherlock Holmes. The Doctor thought she should start a new career but she loved her job and she was determined to show she was just as good as her alternate universe twin. Looking at the ad, a place caught her eye. It was so close to where she lived in London in her universe. At Baker Street… she rolled her eyes. That's the street where her twin lived. "Well I'll just make sure not to leave my building and risk bumping into him on the street." She muttered to herself. "I'm going to go look at a place Doctor, I'll meet you at the TARDIS later okay? " "Yes, Allonsy Stephy!" he replied. She rolled her eyes and got into the cab and gave the address to the cab driver. 221 Baker Street.

Sherlock arose late that morning, walking around 221b doing experiments since Lestrade hadn't called in a while with a case. He heard a cab pull up and started putting on his coat, sure that it was Lestrade coming to beg for his help as usual. He waited expectantly on his chair but was baffled when he heard Mrs. Hudson open the door and greet a person... No wait, a woman judging by the voice. His mind got bored, probably some lady come to have tea with Mrs. Hudson. He groaned loudly and shut the door to 221b hoping that would discourage Mrs. Hudson from coming up.

Stephanie waited at the door, glancing down the street hoping to see…NO. Hoping NOT to see Sherlock Holmes anywhere. She was once again faced the door when she heard it creak open and she was greeted by a cheerful old lady, the landlady presumably, who invited her in and introduced herself. She showed her around the empty flat across from hers. It was nice, one bedroom, a nice little kitchen and a cute little bathroom. Perfect for a person like her. "Any questions dear?" Mrs. Hudson asked. "Yes, just one. This flat is so perfect and it's located very conveniently… Why is the rent so cheap?" "Oh, well it's just… the neighbors dear. They are noisy and at some points they storm out at all types of hours in the night. Well it was two but now it is just one man but he still makes quite a ruckus. Most people are bothered so I lowered the rent." "Is that all? I'm sure we can come to an agreement. "Stephanie and Mrs. Hudson walked upstairs and Stephanie went behind her because from observing the way she walked she deduced she must have a bad hip and must walk slower. Mrs. Hudson knocked loudly and she heard a groan from the other side. "Come in!" She heard a deep voice grumble. Oh no… That voice sounded familiar. Mrs. Hudson opened the door and slowly walked in, "Sherlock, I'd like you to meet a possible neighbor to the flat downs-" she was cut off by Sherlock bolting up from his couch, "Ha! I knew you'd come looking for me! Come to apologize?" Sherlock said, smirking, when he saw Stephanie. "You'd like that wouldn't you! I actually came to see the flat below yours. I had no idea you lived here." "You've met? Oh dear I didn't know. Do you still want the flat?" said Mrs. Hudson. "Of course she doesn't! She couldn't bear to be under the stress of trying to solve cases like me while living here." Said Sherlock arrogantly. "I'll take it!" replied Stephanie, determined to show this man where his place was compared to her.


	4. Moving in and moving on

Authors Note: WHOO HOO Got a review! Thanks guys! If you like it, please leave a review with suggestions ideas or just a nice comment :)

The next day Stephanie rented a moving truck and in an abandoned parking lot, the Doctor helped her load her bed and furniture from the TARDIS into the truck. When she was moving a lamp she heard the TARDIS beep. She put down the box and walked over to the console. It read "SEARCH 47: NO RESULTS". She heard the Doctor come over and look over her shoulder. He sighed, "You might not remember but when we were at the restaurant we were waiting for the results of the man in black but when I got back she had already run 4 searches and came up with nothing. This only raises my suspicion that the man has some illegal alien tech because the TARDIS can usually detect anything, but it's like this man disappeared off the face of the Earth." Stephanie only nodded in response, with everything going on, she could care less about the man in black but she knew it would keep the Doctor occupied. They finished loading her things into the truck when the TARDIS rang loudly and shined bright red. The Doctor bolted toward it and raced inside. Stephanie ran after but the TARDIS locked herself. Why wouldn't it let her in? The only reason was if it was too dangerous and it believed she shouldn't be in danger. "Let me in! Please!" she shouted banging on the door. It was no use, the TARDIS, still shining red and with the Doctor inside slowly disappeared from her sight. Stephanie stood there for a moment trying to process what happened and what she could do but she realized she could do nothing but wait. The TARDIS key in her pocket was cold as ice, she sighed and slowly got into the truck and drove toward Baker Street.

Sherlock sat quietly in his flat, busy in his mind palace. Lestrade had called last night with a case. He rifled through files and revisited crime scenes in his memory, "Who would break into random people's houses, and steal unknown objects… "He mused quietly. The victims of the robberies reported an item missing but failed to say what it was. Apparently it was "unexplainable". He would have dropped the case, boring, but all the victims were terrified when they discovered the item was missing and they all knew each other even though when he pulls up their files they have no connection. He sat in his mind palace looking through possible connections of the houses when he heard a voice behind him. "No, Sherlock, the connection is irrelevant; you should be looking at the items that were stolen, was it one item or parts of a single item? See, this is why I am clearly brighter than you." He turned around to face Stephanie, "Get out of my mind! I'm trying to concentrate! What are you doing here anyway?" He waved her away from his mind and shut his eyes and continued to think. "Sherlock?" he heard her say once again. He opened his eyes and saw her standing there, "Get out of my mind!" he yelled. "What do you mean your mind? You bloody idiot, I'm standing in your flat, not your mind!" she retorted. With a start he looked around and noticed he wasn't in his mind palace but in his flat…How had her voice snapped him out of his thoughts? He stared at her angrily, "Never mind that, what are you doing here and what do you want?" "I just said I need help moving my things to my flat and seeing as you're the strong tall type I was hoping you'd help me but you don't have to." She said the last bit quietly. Sherlock's mind cataloged that she thought he was tall and strong but hearing her last words immediately felt a rush of guilt. "Fine, I'll help." He got up and followed her downstairs and together they unloaded things into her flat and he helped her arrange her furniture. They sat on the couch exhausted. Sherlock watched Stephanie as she tucked a piece of her long brown hair behind her ear, "Thank you for helping me," She blurted suddenly, "it was unexpected and nice of you." She added quietly. Sherlock felt a blush rise to his cheeks, him? Called nice? That was a first. He realized suddenly he'd spent the whole day helping her he didn't advance on his case. "I must get back to my flat now," he got up then hesitated, "Goodnight Ms. Holmes." He felt his tongue go numb because he thought he would never call another woman Holmes unless he was… He dismissed the thought and started out the door. "Thank you and Goodnight Mr. Holmes." he heard behind him as he walked out and shut the door.

Stephanie sat surrounded by the mess of boxes in her flat; she couldn't believe there was so much stuff in the TARDIS until it was time to take it out. Sherlock had just left from helping her which shocked her greatly but she supposed he wasn't as cold and uncaring as he let on. She remembered that back in her world she was just like that until she met her best friend who had helped her change. Thinking about her made her burst into tears, Kate had died of cancer a year ago. Stephanie had felt so lost she just let go of her life and career and wandered around London for days, so lost in thought that she wasn't even thinking straight when a man in a brown suit said "Come with me or run as fast as you can." And she did go with him, because nothing was left for her there in London so she ran into the TARDIS with the Doctor avoiding whatever alien was chasing them and then staying with him even when the danger was gone. They traveled the stars until they ended up here. She was so distracted with piecing her mind around the TARDIS abilities and the wonders of the universe she didn't even have time to think about Katy. So now that all that was over, Stephanie sat and cried.

Sherlock was sitting in his chair, reviewing possible probabilities for an item that could be separated in different parts when he was once again shut out of his mind palace. He growled in frustration until he realized what is that took his mind's attention, he heard sobs from downstairs. Stephanie. He rushed down and pressed his ear against the door to make sure she wasn't sobbing because an intruder was threatening her. Instead he heard just her sobs of emotion and deducing by the way that she cried, it was a loss. He stood shuffling though his mind trying to pull out facts from her sobs but only came up that it was a loved one. He felt his chest tighten, a lover? No, a family member? No she moved in without any help so it wasn't likely she had family. A friend then, a very good friend. His thoughts drifted to when John was in that fire. His feeling in that moment, his mind considering the possibility of losing John was horrible. He decided that must be how Stephanie was feeling and therefore picked the lock and strode into the living room where she sat sobbing. When he entered she looked up, weak from the sobs that had been rocking her body. He sat down on her couch awkwardly, "I know how you feel, I'd be lost if I lost my best friend."

Stephanie's mouth almost fell open, how did he- right. He deduced it from her sobs just like she would have done, seeing his eyes with, was that concern? Made her smile and hug him, sniffling into his shoulder. She felt his body stiffen with surprise but eventually he put his arms around her as well.

Sherlock hesitantly put his arms around Ms. Holmes; he supposed she needed a friend. Where was her blasted friend in the brown suit? If he cared about her, he would be here, instead of him. Sherlock thought maybe it wasn't so bad that her friend wasn't here after all. She sniffled once more and got up from the couch. "I feel quite exhausted now and I'd like to go to bed. Thank you… For being here. I don't really have friends in this…place yet." "No problem at all Ms. Holmes," he got up and straightened his jacket, "once again, Goodnight."


	5. More trouble

The Doctor was being thrown around in his TARDIS as it crashed around the Time Vortex. There were sparks flying out of the console hitting his suit in fiery red bits. Finally it screeched to a halt, and he stepped out cautiously. The TARDIS had landed on the rift in London, to charge and to rest and repair herself. He wondered what was wrong with her and why she brought him to the rift. But as he looked around he knew he was no longer in the right time. There was flying cars and children on hover boards. The entrances to big buildings were no longer doors but force fields that only opened to the authorized people. On advertisements on the building he could see them advertising the newest… is that a weight stick? To lose 30 pounds in 3 minutes?! That was not natural. No wonder everyone was thin and beautiful but he could tell it wasn't natural beauty. Not the natural softness of skin like Stephanie's, these people had hard rigid skin like they had surgery every 15 minutes. Their hair was stringy and loose not strong and firm like Stephanie's. Their smiles were odd, like they all wore dentures instead of their natural teeth. Not beautiful like Rose's. He stood frozen. He hadn't thought of her in a while. He was too busy with Martha and Donna that he had tried to forget. But now that he was alone, not even Stephanie was there, he thought of her grins and her humor always easing the tension out of a usually very bad situation. He sighed and thought of how he left her in who knows which universe with his…clone. He sighed and kept looking around. The sky was different as well, older in a way, as a time lord he came to know the sky fondly and could usually recognize it's age. This one was some years older than his last destination but how could the world advanced so much in less than a hundred years? He looked around and saw the same icon everywhere; it was a blue and black circle that had JS in the middle. He looked at it quizzically and decided that must be the company providing the advanced tech. He looked at the clothes and knew he'd stick out like a sore thumb so he dashed in the TARDIS to change into something that blended in before going on to find out who exactly commanded this company and how do they have such advanced tech.

Stephanie woke up late and dragged herself out of bed. She went to the bathroom only to jump at her reflection, her hair was in knots and her eyes were red and swollen and her clothes wrinkled to the max. She shivered and brushed her teeth and jumped into the shower. When she got out she put on a fresh pair of black jeans and purple Tee with her converse she was about to head out the door when she realized today she should look more into her job. She walked back in and went to her closet again and picked out a black pencil skirt and some silver heels that were 3 inches. Not so big, but not too small. She then put on a silver shirt that she tucked into her black skirt and put on a black long coat and paired it with a white infinity scarf, she curled her hair and shook it out so the curls became loose and then she pulled her hair into a ponytail with her bangs out. She looked in the mirror satisfied at her appearance, she looked professional and serious. She grabbed her sonic and key and put it in her coat pocket. She was locking the door to her flat when she heard a bloke yelling upstairs, at Sherlock presumably. "I need you to help me with THIS case now! Forget the robberies, they're just robberies! This is murder!" "This is taking my time right now and your case sounds dull..." she heard Sherlock reply. She heard the bloke slam the door and coming huffing down the stairs muttering things like, "bloody idiot...impossible…stupid robberies..." She smiled and waited for him to come all the way downstairs. When he arrived she went up to him, "Hello, Stephanie Holmes, consulting detective. I heard you need perhaps some help on a case?" she said holding out her hand. The man stared at her, his mouth slightly open in surprise, "Uh, Lestrade." He looked her over, "you're a Holmes? I didn't know Sherlock had a sister…" he trailed off. "Oh, I'm not his sister." His eyes widened to the size of plates, "OH! No I'm not his wife either," she said laughing, "I'm an acquaintance of his but we aren't related. The coincidence of having the same last name I suppose, now about that case…" Lestrade was hesitant upon hearing her last words. She sighed, looking over his appearance she started to speak, "You are a police inspector and have problems with your spouse, and I'm sorry for that but you aren't sleeping nights and use nicotine patches often. You've slept in those clothes 2, no, 3 nights in a row and for the last 3 days you haven't been eating anything but coffee except for the exception of an apple yesterday around noon. Now how about we go to the restaurant down the street and discuss the case over breakfast?" he just sighed wearily and opened the door. "At least you have manners."

Sherlock sat in his couch thinking when he heard the door close downstairs. He opened his eyes curiously, Lestrade had left over 5 minutes ago, why was he leaving till now? He looked out the window and saw Lestrade walking next to a woman with a coat that look painfully similar to his with her hair in a ponytail, when she turned her face to laugh at a comment made by the inspector he recognized it immediately as Stephanie. What was she doing with him? Why are they laughing together and why is she dressed so… formal? He frowned, furrowing his eyebrows and was about to head out the door after them until he looked at his attire, he was still in his pajamas and his hair was a greasy mop and he had no shoes on. He groaned and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

At the restaurant after she had deduced two other people, to their surprise, Lestrade was talking freely with her about the case. "And then we found the victim, what do you think?" "Hmm, was any of the family present? " "No, they all have strong alibis." "Was the garden in nice shape?" "What?" "I said was the garden in good shape? Do you have any pictures of the victim's house?" "Uh, yeah." He showed her pictures. "Hmm, it was the gardener that came very 4 weeks that killed him and not of his own accord, look through the family members phone records and look for a call to the gardener." "What? He had a gardener?" "Obviously," she said with a teasing smile, "the hedges around the house are trimmed into shape but it's been a while and judging from the branches length, it's been around 4 weeks. This is done on the day of every 4 weeks or else the hedges would be in different shape so it's a specific day, and no one is usually that organized and looking around the pictures of the house the victim was not an organized person. So a gardener then, the deadline for the 4 weeks is today and do you see those hedges trimmed? No. Now unless you think the gardener has a big grudge for something, he was bribed and the only people who would have contacted him and have a connection between him and the victim is the family." She concluded with a small smile, Sherlock was right. This case was boring.

Sherlock finally finished getting ready, he was out of the flat and walking toward the restaurant, he passed a window shop and fleetingly glanced at his reflection. He stopped and looked again and fixed his hair so it didn't look so ruffled and continued on his way, puzzled as to why on earth he just did that.


	6. Surprise, surprise

Lestrade sat making phone call while Stephanie calmed ate her eggs, smiling in satisfaction to see that Lestrade's plate was clean of almost all his food. She smiled a bit at this when she heard the jingle of the restaurant door open. "Of course he's here" she half whispered and chuckled under her breath. He promptly got a chair and seated himself between her and Lestrade. He looked at her and they made eye contact, her cheeks flushing remembering about last night's breakdown. She held her chin high and refused to be viewed as weak because of her momentary lapse of control. She smiled, "Nice, to see you here Sherlock." "Hello, Ms. Holmes, now what are you doing here with Lestrade?" "Ah…so that's why you came, you were curious! Well me, and Lestrade just solved a case!" she declared with a smirk. "Hmm boring, I figured it out as soon as I saw the picture. Gardener. Did it really take you this long?" She was about to shoot off a reply when she sat considering. It did take her a while, almost 15 minutes! "I guess I lost practice when I left my wor-… town." Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "And which town is that? If you solved so many so called cases, you should be all over the news." She grew nervous; she couldn't just tell the detective that she was from another world. "Oh, just a town, anyway did you really just come to ask me pointless questions?" Sherlock opened his mouth to reply but then Lestrade ended his phone calls, "Thank you Ms. Holmes for your assistance. It was the gardener and the brother who hired him. It was very nice of you to help." He pulled out his card, "Here's my number, and you'll be hearing from me." Stephanie smiled at Sherlock's annoyed look and took the card. "Thank you Inspector, it was great having breakfast with you, which you ate completely." She said happily. Lestrade looked at his plate and smiled, "I guess I did, thank you. Good day." He paid his bill and left. Sherlock looked at Stephanie, wearing the annoyed look. Perhaps he was annoyed that Lestrade didn't even acknowledge his presence. She took the chance, "Something bothering you dearest Sherlock?" she said in a teasing tone with a twinkle in her eye. "Nothing at all. He will come to you to give you the boring cases I suppose." He got up, and Stephanie did as well, leaving money for her bill. "You are rude." She stated matter-of-factly. "Take you long to realize?" he responded. "Not at all, but I know inside you are kinder, otherwise you wouldn't have been there for me last night. Again thank you for that." Her thanks made him lost the sarcastic attitude and he walked with her in silence toward their flats.

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS with a slick suit that was black and had gold lining. He ditched the converse and put on some black dress shoes and a gold earring in his ear for good measure. He slicked back his hair and walked toward the building the TARDIS had identified as the main building of the company. There was a camera by the force field, it clicked on and asked for identification and the Doctor showed the psychic paper. The force field went down and he sauntered inside. The building was beautiful with big and complicated architecture; whoever designed this building must have an amazing mind. It was at least 65 stories tall and glass that shone against the sun, the stairs to the other floors were tall and swirled around the building, the inside of the lobby had golden elevators that seem to disappear from their spot, almost like a transmit… no it wasn't possible but still he walked over and pulled out his sonic when he was interrupted by the lady in the front desk "Can I help you sir?" He walked to the front desk, and looked at the woman who was dressed in silver and had her hair in a bun and was unnaturally pretty, she asked him politely but her eyes were wide with disbelief and her mouth was open slightly with surprise. "Uh, yeah I have an appointment with your boss." "Um..." she hesitated, "Which one sir?" "Uh, I just met him and didn't catch his name, may I see a photograph?" She pointed to a large portrait hanging over the door, easily visible to people exiting. The Doctor's hearts stopped and the world around him slowed to a stop. He looked at the portrait not wanting to believe his eyes.

Stephanie walked slowly with Sherlock, not speaking but just enjoying the moment of silence. It wasn't an awkward silence but more of an unspoken agreement to let the silence go on. She smiled as the wind blew in her face smelling of the oak trees she always passed on her way home in her world. Suddenly she felt her sonic vibrate in her pocket and the key grew so hot she felt it burning into the skin where her hand was in the pocket. "Ouch!" she yelled. Sherlock screeched to a stop and whirled around, "Are you hurt?" She winced, cursing herself for alerting his attention. "Nothing, just a spider bite I think. In fact I think I'll walk to the nearby emergency room and have it checked out, I'll see you later." Without waiting for a response she turned around and started sprinting around the corner.


	7. Chapter 7

Guys thank you so much for the reviews! It makes me very happy you guys like the story! I will update as much as I can! Also I angrily noticed that my computer mixed up some paragraphs when I pasted the chapter but I fixed it. If you spot a mistake like this please tell me and I will fix it. Thanks!Wow I also am very bad at spelling. Sorry guys! Bare with me.

The Doctor stood in shock for a few seconds to process what his mind was seeing, it was a big portrait of two men back to back. One man, was the bloke known as Sherlock Holmes in this world. Only some years older, the other man, was in fact himself. There he stood, his face older than usual and his hair puffed up like always with some streaks of gray. So that's why the woman looked at him in surprise, he looked like her boss but younger. An idea came to him and he turned around to the woman once again, "Don't you recognize me? Im his younger brother!" he said pointing to himself in the portrait. "Id like to please give him the surprise so if you please just send me to his office and not say a word, it would be greatly appreciated." The woman gave him a key card and told him to swipe it at the elevators and input floor 67 in the touch screen on the elevator. He thanked her and went into the elevator, his face hardening when hethought of how he could control the situation. The elevator dissappeared and feeling the strange movement he knew for sure that it was a trans mat. The elevator reappeared on the 67th floor and he got off.

Stephanie was running down the street, knew that Sherlock would be closely behind, following her, of course. She ran so hard, searching for the TARDIS she forgot she wore heels and fell face first into the pavement.

Sherlock was following Stephanie down the street, curious as to why she wouldn't tell him the real reason she cried out in pain. There was no spider in her coat, he was sure of it. So he followed her to try to solve the constant mystery of Ms. Holmes. He was pressed to a building wall when he saw her fall on her face. He winced, she must have forgot she had heels. He came out of his hiding place to help her but seeing her get up grumbling, he went back to his hiding spot. He saw the blood on her face and couldn't help feeling bad but surprised in her determination. She got up, angrily kicked off her heels and kept running. He smiled a bit at the way her ponytail kept hitting her face and the way she angrily pushed it away probably wishing she could cut it that very moment. Her face of frustration lit into a smile of relief when she saw… he followed her gaze, a vintage police box? What was that doing in the middle of London? He saw her smile and was she TALKING to it? Sherlock started to question her sanity when she vanished inside. Why would she hide in a phone box? Must be making an important phone call he decided and started to walk toward it and pulled open the door.

Stephanie almost wept with relief when she saw the TARDIS," Hey girl!" she exclaimed. She ran inside and shut the door. The TARDIS never let anyone in unless she trust them. She saw the TARDIS glow pink, humming her concern for the huge bloody bruise she had forming on her cheek.

"it's okay girl, I'm fine… Where the Doctor?

The TARDIS glowed red, trouble.

"Okay take me there."

the TARDIS beeped and Stephanie glanced at the screen. Her power was low, that meant the trip would take some hours instead of the usual couple of minutes. "That's fine," she whispered "we can hang, just us gir-" She was cut off and she heard the TARDIS door open and then slam.

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the poor attempt of Ms. Holmes to try to conceal a phonecall from him as he opened the door and glanced inside as his eyes saw, NO that's IMPOSSIBLE. He slammed the door shut. He stood outside the phone box and tried to get his thoughts in order. He couldn't have just seen a huge room in a small phonebox. He walked around the box making sure there wasn't a secret compartment that lead into the ground. He arrived once again at the door, took a deep breath and opened the door once again. His mind exploded with thoughts, all traveling at the speed of light. Impossible, bigger on the inside, dimensions, illusion, hallucianation, scientific improbablity, lights, where was the energy coming from, how? The only thing that kept his sanity breakdown was the sight of Stephanie standing at the middle of the room next to a control center it seemed, and looking at him with a face of such surprise and amazement that he cracked a smile. " Ah, yes. Hello Ms. Holmes. Nice room you have here. It makes no sense, I need 3 nicotine patches now. Is this your phone box?"

Stephanie saw Sherlock standing in the room, struggling to maintain his control and her mind tried to wrap around what just happened. She turned her head to see the TARDIS that was humming confusedly. "Why on earth did you let him in?" she the console screen she saw a video of her and the doctor to speaking to Sherlock in the restaruant. "Just because we know him doesn't mean we can trust him!" she shouted at the TARDIS.

"You may need to rest . You are speaking to a machine and it concerning me. Perphaps you should seek a therapist." Sherlock said calmly.

She gritted her teeth, "How DARE you come in. Did I say you could come into the TARDIS?"

"Im sorry, TARDIS?"

"Yes! That is what she is called, Time and relative dimension in space! And not your business! " She sighed and walked into a nearby hallway and came out with handcuffs.

His eyes looked at the handcuffs, "If you think you could overpower me and put those on, you are greatly mistaken."

She walked toward him calmly and saw him stand his ground and tense his body prepared to fight her. She rolled her eyes, "TARDIS, maximize the gravity pull on our guest."

Sherlock suddenly felt his body become heavy with weight. He barely could stand with all his strength but finally crumpled to the ground. This wasn't possible! He saw Stephanie walked over and put the handcuffs on him and click the other one onto a nearby railing. He winced because he was losing feeling on his legs. She noticed his wince and her face softened slightly. "TARDIS, lift the extra gravity please, it seems to be causing our guest some discomfort."

He felt the weight be lifted off. "Thank you." he puffed. He looked around with more interest and tried to ignore the impossibility of the room. With that he heard the control center beep and start smoking. A loud wheezing noise filled his ears and the light started shining lightly.

"NO! STOP! What are you doing? We can't go with him here!" he heard Stephanie yell at the control center. The wheezing noise continued and he saw Stephanie's face cloud with a mix of anger and defeat.

(Stephanie POV)

Stephanie angrily looked at the TARDIS, knowing that once they were in the Time Vortex they couldn't go back. She walked over to where Sherlock sat, still handcuffed, looking around the room. She pulled the handcuff key out of her pocket and removed the handcuffs to Sherlock's surprise. Her face still bled and as she wiped away some blood trickling he looked at her in concern.

"You should get that cleaned."

"Yeah, okay. Come with me because I am not leaving you alone in my ship."

He scoffed, "Your ship? This is not a ship." He replied following her toward the medicine room.

Stephanie entered a hallway and looked for the medicine room, noting Sherlock's eyes widening even bigger when he saw it was not only a gigantic room but there was hallways as well. "You're right on one thing. This isn't my ship but it is for now. "

She walked into the medicine room and pulled out some antibacterial cream, some inflammation cream, and some bandages. She knew the doctor had a way to heal her using his sonic and the TARDIS but he wasn't here so she had to do it the old fashioned way. She sat on the white couch in the room and looked around the room to look for a mirror to see where she had to apply it. "TARDIS, you are amazing but you can be a real dummy sometimes." She said out loud noticing there was no mirror in the room.

Sherlock looked at her and looking around noticed her problem, "May I help?" he said sitting next to her.

"Thank you." She replied as he took the medicine from her hands and began applying it. She winced as her bruises burned with the creams but she bared it. Sherlock discarded the bandage wrappings and put away the creams. "Once again, thank you." Stephanie said.

"Oh, no problem Ms. Holmes but I want something in return, answers."

She sighed and patted the spot next to her; she had a couple of hours before they arrived to… wherever the TARDIS was taking them. He sat down and took her hand gently. She looked down in alarm before she realized he was taking her pulse. She relaxed, (of course he would), and took a breath to begin.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm going to start with new formating thanks to a suggestion from a review. Hope it makes it easier to read. Thank you again for the reviews! I love reading them!

(Doctor POV)

As the Doctor stepped of the elevator he looked around the posh waiting room and saw a big golden door at the end of the room. There was a small camera above the door,(for security purposes surely) that scanned him and recognized him as, John Smith , which he read on the screen. The door opened and he stepped in the room. It was a large expensive room with leather chairs that were set in front of a big mahogany desk. In it was a larger black leather chair that was facing the opposite direction, in the back of the chair was the initials J.S which matched the icons perfectly. The chair swiveled around only to find himself facing… himself. The man stared at him in surprise and slowly rose to his feet.

"Well, I felt this was always bound to happen one day or another." The man said eyeing him.

"Are you me? If you are, how dare you disrespect the laws of progression we have as Time Lords and how dare you offer alien technology to humans, technology that should not have been discovered for thousands of years!" The doctor shouted.

The other man chuckled, " My name is John Smith and you abandoned me with your little flower, years ago. I am not a Time Lord, I am a human and as such your silly little rules don't apply to me. As much as she wanted me to be you, I wasn't and I will never be."

The doctor stood in shock. It wasn't possible, how could this man be his clone? He left him in an alternate universe…which he was currrently in. His mind froze at the thought of Rose, "Where is she?" he barely choked out.

At this John Smith eyes grew sad for just a moment and then hardened. "She's dead. In an accident. Well, partly. While I was out, she tried to destroy a weapon I was constructing and it exploded. She didn't survive."

The Doctor's eyes burned with anger. "You killed her!" he spat out.

"I did not kill her. She killed herself, on a silly little mission to protect the world. I was constructing a machine that would destroy a country in a matter of seconds you see." He grinned wickedly, "However, when she found out she destroyed it but gave up her life in the process. Pity, she was once a fond memory in my mind. Or should I say yours?"

The Doctor staggered into a chair. "My Rose… I left her in your care!" he shouted

"No! You left ME in her's!" John yelled back.

The Doctor sat weak from the emotional blows he was receiving. He knew it was his fault she was gone. If he hadn't left her with John she would be alive. "What about Sherlock? Why are you with him?"

John smiled, "Ah yes, the master mind. A stroke of luck I tell you. He tried to investigate the explosion that caused Rose demise but when we met I explained clearly what the weapon was to have caused such an explosion. He was intrigued and I could tell he was dark inside. He had kept it at bay for years but at that time something had happened recently that must have released it. I was determined to rebuild the weapon and with his incredible mind, we succeded. Then with our weapon we easily gained control of the planet and built it to its magnificance." John smiled with a wicked grin, "Any questions?"

(Stephanie POV)

Stephanie had been talking for 2 hours already and she observed how Sherlock's face shifted constantly from confusion, disbelief, concern (for her sanity probably), and never ending frowns. She explained in short, that the TARDIS was a machine that traveled in time and space. The Doctor was an alien and the last of his race. She had lived in an alternate universe where she lost everything, her family and then Katy. She explained how he was her in this universe and how she was trapped here. She finished with a nervous smile. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Sherlock calmly removed his hand from her wrist where it was the whole 2 hours. "I believe that you think you are correct, seeing as you were not lying and I believe something extraterrestrial is going on here considering we are in a impossible ship, as you call it."

She breathed a sigh of relief, that was something at least. "Thank you, it is nice to take that load off my chest," she hesitated, " and… I think you are different on the inside, I think you show a rough persona but are sweet on the inside." He opened his mouth to protest but she spoke again. "I know because I was like that. When my family died in an accident, I hated the whole world. In my eyes everyone was an idiot and I was better than them in every way. Like my sister use to say, we were surrounded by goldfish. I thought like this for many years until I met Katy, she showed me love and care and it showed me that maybe no one was as smart as I was but that was okay and I should use my gift to help others. I hope you realize that one day, people care about you too."

Sherlock looked down, "I do know. I have a best friend, John. He is married now but he helped me change the way I was. Without him, I'd be the same man. Although it is hard to show my attitude change to others beside him and Mary. I, strangely, feel myself showing it to you on occasions and that frustrates me but I suppose it is because I don't feel superior around you but instead… equal."

Stephanie beamed, "Thank you, to tell you the truth I actually feel quite stupid sometimes around you." He chuckled and she continued, " but it's nice to know I help you feel more open."

"I am… also very sorry for your loss. But at least you have your Doctor friend… and me." He cleared his throat loudly," I mean, I hope you consider me a friend."

Stephanie smiled, "Of course I do, and-"she was about to continue when she felt her sonic vibrate. She stood up and ran to the console, where it was flashing red. "Oh no." she murmured.

"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked.

"She is running out of energy, she is going to land on London's rift. The only problem is we don't know what year it'll be so we should stay in the TARDIS."

"That's fine." He replied.

(Sherlock POV)

As soon as the words went out of his mouth, the "ship" lurched to the side throwing him and Stephanie toward the railing. He slammed into them first and laid his arm across the rail so Stephanie would not hit so hard. She slammed instead into his arm and instinctively he pulled her closer to him as they slammed into the ground next. They lay on their stomachs as the TARDIS kept lurching from side to side. He weaved his fingers into the metal rims the floor had and held them there firmly with one arm around Stephanie so the TARDIS would not shake them as badly and give them more injuries. He felt a burning pain against his ribs where he slammed into the railing. Stephanie's face was bleeding where her bandages were, the extra pressure her face received when she slammed into the floor next to him must have made them bleed once again. They held on until the TARDIS stopped shaking and turned on the emergency lights. They got up slowly and he winced when he realized his leg was also throbbing from the pain when he slammed into the floor. He saw Stephanie look around the TARDIS with her nose wrinkling, probably thinking about what to do. She ran into one of the hallways and returned with two flashlights and a first aid kit. She handed him one, "Well nothing to do till morning, which judging from the time we spent talking, is at least 7 hours away. How about we look for our rooms, which as you are probably wondering, the TARDIS was building while we spoke." His mind swirled with billions of questions but in view that she looked exhausted he decided to wait till morning to ask them. They wandered around what seemed to be 4 different hallways until they came upon a dark purple door. Stephanie grinned and opened it. Inside was a king size bed with black silk sheets and twinkling lights above in the canopy. Stephanie ran toward the bed and jumped on, she sighed, "Ahh, thank you TARDIS." He stayed at the door entrance standing there awkwardly. She popped up her head from where it lay on the pillow, "Oh! Right. Your room is across from mine." Sherlock turned around and noticed with surprise that there was a black door right across from her door. He opened it and glanced inside. The shades of the walls were a dark blue and his bed was black and king size. He had dressers that were made of a smooth material, perhaps marble? They were also black but the knobs were dark blue. "Like it?" he turned around at the sound of Stephanie's voice. She stood behind him with a soft smile on her lips. "I also brought the first aid kit, I noticed you were wincing from pain on your leg and ribs. Thank you for putting your arm so I wouldn't slam into the rails by the way." She handed him a soothing cream, "It's to put on where you hurt. You'll be fine in a couple of hours. It's… a special cream." She said but then immediatly yawned afterwards.

"You need rest." Sherlock stated.

Stephanie smiled, "Yes, I suppose you're right. You do too, so Goodnight Sherlock."

"Goodnight Ms. Hol-"

"Stephanie." She interrupted him.

Sherlock hesitated, "Goodnight…Stephanie." He said with a smile. Stephanie turned around and walked into her room, giving him a final glance before she shut the door. He stood staring at her door for a few seconds before taking off his scarf and slowly closing his door.


	9. Chapter 9

(Doctor POV)

The Doctor got up from the chair and put his hand on the desk and leaned toward John Smith. " Stop. . It is illegal in the laws of space and I will let the authorities of this universe know. Now, don't think I don't want to reach over and kill you now for causing pain to Rose but I'm not a murderer."

"Anymore." John said evilly." I have your mind remember? Do you think I'm scared of them? Soon, I and my associate will make even them cower in fear. In fact, he is taking a while to get back… But no matter. As soon as he does, we will soon rule the universe."

"Back from where? " the Doctor asked with a hard expression suddenly remembering the man in black he was pursuing in his own time. "He is in the past, isn't he? What is he doing there?" he demanded.

"Oh, nothing for you to fix, Doctor. In fact, I can't have you meddling in his affairs and knowing you have your TARDIS outside, I think I'll keep you here." Said John, pushing a button on his desk. A pair of guards appeared in the room, using more alien tech the Doctor assumed. They advanced toward him and he angrily got his sonic and pointed it toward them. "It's a sonic Doctor, not a gun." John said chuckling. The guards threw a small ball that exploded at the doctor's feet releasing a gas that made him start losing consciousness. As he slowly saw his vision start going black the Doctor heard John pick up his phone, dial a number, and say "Start searching for a blue phone box around the city, it will be useful to us."

(Stephanie POV)

She woke with start, forgetting where she was. She looked around a breathed a sigh of relief until she saw Sherlock standing in the corner of her room looking at her expectantly. "Oh MY-"she pulled her covers over her pajamas and looked at him angrily. "What are you doing here and how long have you been standing there?"

"Just a few minutes, and I could not explore your ship because it keeps closing metal doors around me. So I decided to come here and wait for you to wake and command it to let me look around."

She sighed and then laughed, "Of course she shut her doors, she doesn't like strangers snooping around. Let me dress and then we'll have breakfast okay?"

He crinkled his nose, "Fine, also I seem to have no signal. It is, to say the least, an inconvenience."

She held out her hand where he place his phone promptly. She reached for her sonic on her dresser and changed it to a universal phone. 'There," she said handing it back to him, "happy?"

He scrolled through, his eyes glued to the screen. "Hmm yes, thank you." In one swift moment he opened the door and strode out shutting it behind him.

Stephanie sighed and pulled out her sonic and pointed it toward the door, locking it. She got up and looked through the massive wardrobe the TARDIS had once again made for her. She reached for some converse and jeans and a lacy pink blouse with blooming roses on the front. She brushed out her hair, and teased it a bit so the waves on her hair looked like loose curls and the voluminous locks framed her soft face. She walked out and headed for the console room where Sherlock sat on the floor on his phone. "There are chairs, you know. "she said chuckling.

"Hmm, don't need one" he murmured still looking at his phone. He looked up to glance at her and froze. He stared at her for a few moments and she began to feel nervous.

(Sherlock POV)

"Is something wrong?" She asked patting her hair and looking down at her outfit.

"No!" he cleared his throat and stood up, "Not at all Ms. Holmes. It's just…" he racked his brain looking for a good reason for why he had been staring at her. "It's the first time you've worn pink since I met you." He gave an internal sigh of relief as he saw understanding flood through her face.

"Oh, was that all? It's nothing. It's just that I perfer dark colors but I wear bright colors when I feel happy." She said smiling.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows slightly. She was happy in her currrent situation? Stranded in a machine with only him to keep her company? He felt a small amount of heat to raise to his cheeks and he mentally cursed himself for it. "So breakfast?" he said, changing the subject.

'Sure! Let me just look on the console to see where we are, we may be in the past or future, you never know." She said going toward the console checking the screens.

Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows. Could she really be serious about the time traveling concept? He curiously glanced toward the door. While she was busy reading the screens he walked toward the door and pulled it open. He blinked twice. They were no longer in the same location or where they? He saw small bushes where he could have sworn were large trees before. He looked around at the clothes people wore but they were not much different. He shut the door, if what Stephanie said was true, he judged they were about 5 years from their present time.

"Okay well we are 6 years in the past so I suppose it's safe to go out for some breakfast." He heard Stephanie say behind him. He smiled and opened the door for her. She smiled and walked out her pink blouse instantly lighting up in the bright sun. They walked to a nearby shop and they walked in.

(Stephanie POV)

Stephanie looked around when they entered the restaurant, not much people. Some few single people and one couple near the corner. The woman was blonde and had plump red lips and the man's back was facing her but she noticed he had fantastic hair like the Doctor. She smiled at Sherlock and picked up a menu. "What would you like? She said smiling at him. He was looking around in awe and amusement.

"I know this place. I know the owner as well. He looks younger." He said whispering

"Obviously." She replied rolling her eyes in a teasing way.

He smiled at her slightly and watched as the owner came over to take their order. Before Stephanie could open her mouth Sherlock smiled wickedly and started speaking to the owner, " I know you've had a rough couple of weeks but whatever you do, you shouldn't go fight with Bill next week. There is a chance you will knock him into the hospital and find yourself facing some serious attempted murder charges."

The man's eyes widened. "Who are you and how do you know me? Did my wife hire you?"

Stephanie felt like smacking Sherlock's smug smile of his face. "No sir, he's with me and he heard an employee talking behind your back and decided to stupidly annoy you by pretending he knows everything." Upon seeing Sherlock's angry expression she continued, "He is actually quite stupid but he likes to pretend he's a genius sometimes." The owner still looked at Sherlock nervously and just asked for their orders from her. She ordered eggs and bacon for both of them and gave him their menus. When he walked away she calmly sipped her water, purposely avoiding Sherlock's angry piercing gaze.

"What is wrong with you Ms. Holmes? Making me look like an idiot is not amusing!" Sherlock fumed.

She then got angry, "Are you mental? You think because you are in the past you can change whatever you want? You are under my watch, in my ship and under MY rules. Whether you like it or not! You are lucky I could save you because if you change the future in any way, you are also changing all of the world's future. "Her face turned disappointed, "I thought you were smarter than that." She thought he would react angrily but instead he just gave her one last glance and started scrolling through his phone. She started regretting her words when she heard some shouts from the couple in the corner.

"No, I told you John! I'm sorry but I don't feel like that about you. Please understand. I want to be friends." The blonde woman pleaded. The man, with his back still facing her, got up and left the room. Stephanie saw her face crumple into a face of so much pain, and saw tears come to her eyes. Stephanie looked at Sherlock who was still scrolling through his phone, acting apparently oblivious to the argument but she knew he heard every word. "I'll be right back." She whispered to him and got up and walked to the woman. "Are you okay?" she asked the woman.

"Oh fine," she replied wiping away her tears, "Just that I want to be friends with this man but he has feelings for me I don't return. He wants to be like a man I love but no one can be like him. Not even him. I just feel so lost. I'm Rose by the way."


	10. Chapter 10

(Still Stephanie POV)

"Nice to meet you, I'm Stephanie." She then smiled sympathetically, "and I can't say I know how you feel, I've never been in love." She said smiling sadly.

"What about your bloke?" Rose asked nodding her head toward Sherlock.

Stephanie looked as Sherlock as he slightly flinched and she knew he was listening to every word carefully. "He isn't my bloke. He is… a friend. He is so much like I use to be, I think. Incapable of love with someone inferior to him. I… was like that a lot. But I changed when I met two very important people, one was my best friend but I lost her and the other, well, he is still in my life and I don't know what I'd do without him."

(Sherlock POV)

Sherlock was listening to every word and at the mention of her Doctor friend, he felt his chest inflame in anger. What does that man possess to change her being that he did not? From what she told him, he was just an alien who picked up people so he wouldn't be lonely. What kind of man was that? What kind of influence would he have in a brilliant person like Stephanie? He frowned realizing he was so busy battling with himself he wasn't listening to their conversation. He tuned in once again.

"I know exactly what you mean!" he heard the blonde woman, known as Rose, exclaim. "That one person that changes your perspective on the world."

He saw Stephanie smile with fondness nodding her head in agreement. He angrily stormed into his mind palace and mentally wrecked a room, tossing vases and breaking tables. He stood in the middle of the trashed room and frowned. What was wrong with him? Why was he feeling this way? He mentally arranged the room back to its normal state and straightened his coat. He slowly came out of mind palace with calm. He tuned in once again to the conversation between the two women. To his surprise they were no longer talking but hugging.

"It'll be alright" he heard Stephanie whisper to Rose. Rose smiled and thanked her and walked out of the restaurant with a smile. Stephanie stood for a moment and turned toward him catching him observing her. He quickly looked back at his phone and feigned disinterest.

(Stephanie POV)

Stephanie walked slowly toward her table where her breakfast sat waiting for her, quietly chuckling at Sherlock's embarrassed expression when she saw him looking at her. She mentally saved it so she could laugh about it later. She sat down and they both ate their breakfast in mutual comfortable silence. As they walked toward the TARDIS she sighed comfortably, it was a nice morning and she didn't want to go in just yet. She sat on one of the benches and looked at the cute little shops around her and quietly enjoyed the sun on her. Sherlock stopped when he saw her sat down and he joined her, sitting next to her on the bench. "Do you have a purple scarf?" she asked suddenly breaking the silence.

He looked startled and thought for a moment. "No." he replied

"Good, let's go shop for one."

"What? Did you say shop? Did you not say the machine had to take us somewhere important?"

"yes that's true but she won't be ready for at least three more hours and I don't want to spend that time cooped up in there."

"Very well." He replied.

Stephanie bolted up with a huge grin. She grabbed his arm and ignored his surprised expression. She grabbed him and dragged him to the nearest shop.

(Doctor's POV)

The Doctor was slowly pulling himself into consciousness when he looked around the cell he was in. He searched his pockets but his sonic was gone. He sighed and pulled himself to his feet, still groggy and trying to pull his thoughts together. The after effects of the gas kept muddling his thoughts. His eyes widened in panic when he remembered John's last words. He said he was going to take the TARDIS, he knew she would open up to him because he was exactly like the Doctor and since he had his mind he knew that he could easily twist her programming to serve more sinister purposes. He was panicking until he remembered that as he was slipping into unconsciousness he foggily remembered his TARDIS key feeling ice cold in his pocket. That means she was gone. He hoped it meant it was because she had gone for Stephanie and that it didn't lost control again and transport herself into some random place in the future or past. He sighed slowly racking his mind for a solution for everything that was going on. He then realized everything that he was facing and slowly the picture of his dear Rose came to mind and he felt all of his love and his regret for never telling her how much she meant to her and both of his hearts made him start weeping for his beautiful Rose.

(Sherlock POV)

Sherlock stood rigid as a stone as Stephanie threw scarf over scarf on his neck and immediately removed them after scrunching her nose in disapproval. She once again took his arm which he felt spark electricity shocks through his arm as she dragged him into another shop. An employee came to up to them and flashed Sherlock a flirty smile, "Anything I can do to help you guys? Siblings I assume?" she asked, her voice dripping with honey. "No, a couple. I was wondering where your rings are. I'm looking for a nice piece of jewelry for my wife to be." He said without thinking. Amused, he slowly saw the smile drop from the employee's face as she silently pointed toward the back of the store. "Thank you." He said smiling as he strode away with Stephanie hanging on his arm.

"What was that about?" Stephanie asked with a shocked look.

"She annoyed me." Sherlock replied simply. Stephanie rolled her eyes in annoyance but he saw a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. She gasped when they passed the scarf rack. She screeched to a halt and pulled him to a stop with her. He looked down at her arm, surprised at her strength.

"It's perfect!" she exclaimed snatching a dark purple smooth scarf. She flung it onto his neck and gasped in delight. "It looks divine! Let's get it!" she dragged him to the counter and handed the scarf to the still fuming employee. Stephanie paid the amount and grabbed her purchase with excitement and practically skipped out the door with happiness. All while dragging Sherlock along.


	11. Chapter 11

Once again Thank you for all the reviews! They are amazing!

(Stephanie POV)

Stephanie dashed into the sunlight waiting for her when she stepped out of the shop. She smiled at the sky for a full minute feeling happy at the success of finding the perfect scarf for Sherlock. She turned to glance at him only to find him looking at her blissfulness with a look of amusement. She narrowed her eyes, "You better wear it every day."

He chuckled, "Would that make you happy?"

She smiled, "Very." She took him arm once again and they walked into the TARDIS. Inside the TARDIS was all lit up, humming with energy. Stephanie smiled at this and went and started clicking switches on. "Ok girl, ready to take us to the Doctor?"

(Sherlock POV)

Sherlock felt his happy expression cloud darkly into one of annoyance. All this time they were headed to the Doctor? He looked at Stephanie and saw the way her face lit up when the TARDIS started the familiar whooshing, and wheezing sound. He just looked down; he should have known she was smitten with a brilliant alien who meant the world to her. He looked down at the scarf she had thrown around his neck, with the tag still attached to it and yanked it off. With two quick strides he marched into his room and pulled out his phone to text Lestrade about any updates on his cases.

(Stephanie POV)

Stephanie felt her smile disappear when she saw Sherlock disappear into his room and shut the door. What was wrong this time? She looked down wearily and leaned against the TARDIS. She wondered how long the trip was going to take when she felt her eyes drooping and she fell into a comfortable nap. She woke with a start when her head slammed into the floor of the TARDIS. She sat up rubbing her head, what jolted the TARDIS so hard that it made her fall? She looked into the screen of the TARDIS where she saw Sherlock on the floor of his bedroom rubbing his own head. She smiled at this assuming he was asleep on the bed and fell off when the TARDIS jolted to the side. Her smile quickly disappeared when she saw the console screen change images to the scene outside. The TARDIS was being carried into a tall building with a big JS icon on the front. They must have landed while she slept and now the TARDIS was being taken into who knows where? She started flipping switched frantically trying to find out which one made the TARDIS put up her security measures. She smiled with satisfaction when the outsides of the TARDIS hummed with electricity and she heard the people holding the TARDIS yell out in pain as they dropped the box. She flipped the emergency relocation switch and the TARDIS disappeared to the safest location known in the current city it was in. Stephanie watched as the scene outside disappeared slowly and she watched a new scene form. The TARDIS formed in the middle of a park and surrounded by trees. Stephanie bit her lip. She knew someone was out for the TARDIS and knew how to recognize it. She started clicking buttons and switches and typing in a command. She frowned thinking of the Doctor's anger when he realized she changed the TARDIS appearance. She had no choice. She watched as the TARDIS took the appearance of a tree with a kite caught in the top branches fluttering in the wind. It was just a hologram but she hoped it would confuse her chasers for some time while she looked for the Doctor. She knew he was in trouble and she had to find him. She ran into her room and changed into some cargo pants and tight black shirt that wouldn't attract attention and wouldn't get in her way. She then slipped on black boots and tied her hair into a ponytail. She walked out of her room only to face Sherlock wearing a sour expression, "Where are we and why are you dressed like that?" he demanded.

She sighed and walked around him, "I have no time for one of your moods, and I have no time to explain."

He swiveled around and grabbed her arm; she looked down at the strong firm grip. "I don't want you going into danger because of that man. If he cared about you, why did he leave you in the first place? He…doesn't deserve your love." He gazed at her and she felt his deep voice pierce into her mind as her thought swirled around what he just said. She opened her mouth to reply until she heard a blaring noise coming from the TARDIS. She ran to read the screen; it had found the doctor's location or two it seemed. She scrunched her face in confusion, willingly forgetting about the conversation she had been having a minute ago. She decided on the second one, focusing on the Doctor's low vitals. She inputted the location into her screw driver and put it in her pocket so it could guide her to the Doctor. The Doctor had made her a new invention because of her complains of always getting lost, a pill she swallowed contained microscopic chips that went to her brain and implanted themselves in a spot where she wouldn't be in harm of them. They were connected to her screwdriver and any information she input in her sonic would go to her mind as well. This way she could shut her eyes and follow the directions her mind gave her to lead her to the Doctor. It was like having a Time Lords brain but without the whole bit of being an alien. This way she could have infinite more knowledge in her mind. It was the best gift the Doctor had made for her. Stephanie felt Sherlock's looking at her behind her and she sighed at having to deal with everything at once, "Look, we can talk later but right now I have a Doctor to save and you are not going to stop me." She said looking at his angry expression upon hearing her words.

"Fine, but I'm going as well. I will not get in the way I assure you." He replied steadily.

"Fine." Stephanie turned and ran out the door with Sherlock right behind her. She followed the directions to the doctor only to find herself once again at the entrance of the building the TARDIS was about to be dragged into. She was about to walk in, already formulating a plan in her mind about how she was going to knock out the secretary and steal the passcodes to get where she wanted, when Sherlock put his arms around her shoulders and strode in with her. She was about to yell at him when she saw the secretary's eyes widen. Before she could speak Sherlock smiled, "Ah Hello, like my new surgery? It's a start on a new line of wrinkle medication I'm going to release soon. This is my latest girl and she would like to view the bottom levels of our building so what I need now is my key to access the whole building." The secretaries eyes eyed Stephanie hesitantly, Sherlock followed her gaze, "Need I remind you who is in charge around here? In less than second," he said snapping his fingers for effect in one swift motion, "I can have you fired and your life ruined. I repeat for the last time, MY CARD" The secretary stumbled around for the golden card that contained the SH initials and handed it to him shakily. Sherlock snatched it and marched toward the elevator and smiled at Stephanie, "Which floor honey?" he said his mouth slightly twisting into discomfort.

She smiled, "Floor 1."

Once in the elevator, she soniced the cameras and hearing devices so they would no longer function. "What was that about?" she asked.

He sighed, " It was so painfully obvious Stephanie, I'm a somewhat bored by the fact I have to explain it."

She frowned, "Okay big shot. I know she thinks you're her boss but younger looking, I also know you as her "boss" own this company and all its products. You also have a partner who took over while you were gone. The only thing I want to know is how did you know you were her boss? Or at least look like him?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, that? I saw a picture on our way there. Surprised you didn't notice, but I suppose you were busy worrying about your Vet…"

She rolled her eyes, "His name is the Doctor not vet."

"Whatever."

He was being such a pain lately. Stephanie thought for a while and was annoyed to find the detective was right. She was so worried about the Doctor she hadn't even observed the world around her.

Thanks for reading! Ill try to update soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I havent updated in a while! Ive been a bit busy. Anyway reviews are appreciated! Thank you for reading!

(Doctor POV)

The Doctor opened his eyes weakly. He looked around at the blurry vision around him and saw only concrete walls and the metal bars he had stared at for 3 days now. He could still stand up and sit down but being a time lord was an advantage, a person not accustomed to being starved and being dehydrated wouldn't be able to stand up in the same situation. He sighed and sat up, his head dropped as he stared as his legs in defeat. He knew John wouldn't send anyone to check on him. John just wanted him gone from his life, even if that meant letting him slowly die. The Doctor's head throbbed and he grasped it in agony, he knew he was lost. He almost didn't mind. He was going to die, just like his Rose. He couldn't see why he should be alive when she wasn't. With his head in his hands he heard a faint zap in the direction of the Trans mat. He lifted his head from his hands and frowned toward the noise. He slowly got up and walked toward the bars in his cell frowning toward the direction of the noise when he saw the familiar swish of brown hair he had been hoping to see for the last 72 hours. "Stephy, it's about time." He said and gave her a big smile before dropping to the ground of his cell in exhaustion.

(Stephanie POV)

Relief flowed through Stephanie when she saw the big grin of the Doctor but it was immediately replaced by fear when she saw him slump to the ground. She ran to the lock of his cell, feeling tears form in her eyes, and whipped out her sonic and opened the lock. Stephanie reached out and put her arms around the Doctor's waist and sat him up. He looked at her weakly, "I can't get up, too weak." He said. She couldn't possibly carry him, he was too heavy. She looked at Sherlock's stormy expression as he watched her. Her eyes betrayed her and a single tear fell from her eye. Sherlock immediately rushed forward and gently brushed her arms away as his wrapped around the Doctor's waist and stood him up, promptly putting one of the Doctors arms over his own shoulder and helping his walk to the Trans mat. Stephanie followed quickly and swiped the golden card and punched in the 5th floor where they had first walked in. The doors opened on the 5th floor and Sherlock turned to her, "You stay in here and help the Doctor stand up, wait for my signal." He strode out and she heard him yell at the secretary, "WHERE ARE MY NICOTINE PATCHES?!"

"Bu…but… sir, you didn't ask for any." Stephanie heard her stutter in fear.  
"I need to ask now? What next? You want me to go get them myself?" he replied angrily.

"On my way." The secretary replied running out of the building. Sherlock strode over to the Trans mat and took the Doctor's arm once again and held him up, Stephanie took the Doctor's other arm and together they all ran out of the building.

(Sherlock POV)

Sherlock's eyebrows started glistening with sweat as they made their way toward where the TARDIS hid in the park. Stephanie snapped her fingers and the TARDIS opened for her, as if it could sense her distress, that's absurd of course but it seemed that way. They rushed in and Stephanie yelled at the TARDIS, "Put the Doctor's room in the first hall!" As they walked toward the first hallway, he saw the hallway shift and move and he soon saw a dark brown door appear to their right in the hall. Stephanie burst open the door and they laid the Doctor on his bed. As Stephanie prepared a cool cloth to put on the Doctor's forehead presumably, Sherlock looked around the room. There were infinite galaxies and stars painted on the walls and ceilings, and a dresser with planets on it, he frowned as he saw a dark red one with the word _Gallifrey _written beneath it. He hadn't heard of that one, but seeing as he saw the solar system as unimportant, he wasn't surprised. On one wall were sticky notes with what appeared to be a series of circles on them and written in different designs. Odd. What struck his attention was one of the notes had a pencil drawing of a woman. He frowned again thinking it was Stephanie but upon looking closely he saw it was another woman. Plump lips, big smile… Wait a minute. It was the same woman whom Stephanie consoled in that restaurant some time ago, well 6 years ago he supposed but only some hours for him. He tried to think of a connection between her and the Doctor in his mind palace when he heard Stephanie's voice pull him back into reality. "Sherlock, can you please pass me that bowl?" He looked at where she was pointing. She was sitting on the bed with the Doctor, pressing a cloth to his head and tilting his head so he could drink water from a bottle she had. He strode over to the bowl and handed it to her. She dipped the cloth in it and asked him if he could put it back. He obediently did as he was asked and stood there awkwardly unsure of what to do. Stephanie sighed as the Doctor closed his lids to sleep and rest. She stood up quietly and motioned for Sherlock to follow her out of the door. She closed the door and turned to look at Sherlock. She smiled at him and embraced him. Sherlock stood in shock for a moment and hugged her back. When she pulled away she smiled, "Thank you for everything Sherlock. Without you, I probably wouldn't have been able to help the Doctor and for that I'm very grateful."

"All my life I've always solved murders but I suppose this time I saved a life instead of finding the killer...You're very welcome Stephanie." He replied.

(Stephanie POV)

Stephanie smiled at Sherlock's comment and walked to the TARDIS control center. She plugged in the coordinates to finally get back to their time stream. As they traveled back in time she went into the large cafeteria the Doctor had showed her some months ago and she got some canned soup and bread and started making lunch for her, Sherlock and the Doctor. When it was ready she walked into the main room where the console was and saw Sherlock looking at the buttons and levers and switches. "Please don't touch those." She told him.

He looked at her in both surprise and annoyance. "What's in your hands?"

She smiled shyly, "Well, we can't stop to get food so I… made soup. Want some?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I normally don't eat unless I'm bored."

"Please?" She pleaded with him.

"Fine." He sighed and walked down the steps and helped her with a plate as she walked into the Doctor's room. The Doctor was sitting writing in a notebook in Gallifreyan.

"Why do you draw circles?" she heard Sherlock ask.

The Doctor sighed and put down the notebook, "Remind me why you brought him along Stephanie?" Stephanie looked at Sherlock's furious face and realized he was embarrassed and angry that there was something he didn't know or understand. She looked at the Doctor's quizzical expression and spoke up, "Doctor, if he wasn't here you would be lying dead in a cell starved to death. Now hush up and eat your soup." She smiled at Sherlock's surprised expression and laughed at the Doctor's pout. They ate lunch and went over what happened to him and what happened to them. She left out some parts of course like the weeping woman and the shopping trip and she noticed he was going to say something about the clone he supposedly left behind but then bit his lip. She was a little worried, why had he never mentioned having a human clone before? Or the fact he left him in an alternate universe? What about the clone was he keeping from her? She turned to Sherlock, "Why would you be partners will an evil mind like that in the future Sherlock?"

"I suppose I could have been brainwashed or maybe I didn't have anything else in the world I care about." He replied quietly. Stephanie had so many questions but the Doctor and Sherlock looked tired. It had, after all, been a long day. She picked up the empty plates and turned off the light in the Doctor's room and walked out with Sherlock. She put the plates in a kitchen the TARDIS had so helpfully placed next to the Doctor's room. She also noticed the TARDIS put her room across from the Doctor's and Sherlock's right next to hers. "By morning we'll have you back home Mr. Holmes." she said looking at Sherlock.

"Then what?" he responded.

"umm, I suppose you return to your life and I… well I don't know yet." She replied

Sherlock looked down and back up at her, "Goodnight St- Ms. Holmes." He said and strode into his room. Stephanie stood in the hallway and stared at his closed door and slowly walked into her own room where she collapsed onto the bed and fell fast asleep.

Thank you for reading guys! I will try to update soon!


	13. Who will find me?

Sorry it took a while guys! Ive been busy :( But anyway! here it is! Reviews are appreciated :)

(Sherlock POV)

Sherlock awoke the next morning and put on his dark purple scarf Stephanie bought him. He would have worn his blue one but he couldn't seem to find it. It was like the room had made it disappear. He frowned and walked out of the room only to hear the chattering voices of Stephanie and the Doctor in the main room next to the console. He walked in and looked at them laughing over a joke he presumed and drinking tea. Stephanie spotted him, "Good Morning Sherlock! Would you like some tea?" He walked over to where they were standing, "No I would not." He looked at her, she was wearing a bright green top that brought out the green in her eyes and some black converse and jeans. She had her hair up in a ponytail with only her bangs covering her forehead. She noticed him staring and her eyes lowered down to look at her scarf around his neck. , "You will be happy to know we are arriving in 2 minutes." She said with a smile. He sighed with relief; he had had enough of being in this machine. He wanted to be back in his flat where Mrs. Hudson made him tea and he could bother John and Lestrade all day. In 2 minutes he heard the TARDIS wheeze as it landed he presumed. His heard his phone chime and he pulled it out of his pocket. He had gotten a text from Lestrade, _Where are you? I'm at your flat. It's urgent, a break in the robberies case. _Sherlock smiled when he finished reading. Finally! He strode out of the phone box without a word and ran toward his flat. He burst into 221B where he found John and Lestrade waiting for him.

"Where have you been? Well, doesn't matter. The robberies case just got more complicated. Under interrogation the latest robbery victim started shaking with fear and babbling on about how he was the last and how the pieces are coming together and we were all doomed. It was something about a weapon and destruction of planets? We thought he was nuts but under a liar detector test he told the same things and spoke the truth. Sherlock, the man might have been stealing weapons and he might be a terrorist out to bomb the city. We need you to find him." Lestrade said.

"I'll get right on it. Meanwhile I need you to interrogate the other victims and look for more information." Sherlock replied.

"Right." Lestrade responded and walked out the flat, closing the door behind him.

(John Watson POV)

John just stood there and watched as Sherlock sat down and started playing his violin to help him think. He opened his mouth to say something but his head swiveled to where the door had just opened and felt his mouth open even farther. A beautiful woman walked in, her dark brown hair cascading down her back and curling at the tips. She looked at Sherlock with a look of annoyance and was about to open her mouth to yell at him when she spotted John. Her mouth immediately shut and formed a tight line. She walked toward him in small steps and reached out and touched his hair. John leaned back a little letting her hand fall. He glanced at Sherlock who had a look of… was that jealousy?! He turned back to the woman who gave him a sad smile. " You could be siblings…" she whispered staring at him. He furrowed his brow, "Excuse me?"

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed suddenly aware of her behavior as she took two steps back. "My name is Stephanie Holmes, don't ask about my last name and no I am not related to Sherlock and I'm sorry for my behavior. It's just that… I had a best friend that I lost and you guys look so alike, you could be siblings."

John cleared his throat and sniffed, "That's fine. Um, how do you know Sherlock?"

"Oh, I live downstairs. Speaking of Sherlock," she turned to where he sat on the couch, "Why did you just leave? I was going to show you something."

'Sorry." He mumbled. John's eyebrows shot to his hairline; did the great Sherlock Holmes just apologize?

(Stephanie POV)

Stephanie looked at Sherlock, keeping her gaze on him so she could avoid looking at John anymore. She felt a hard lump in her throat. He looked just like her… Same blond hair, same eyes and smile. She took a deep breath and took the image of Katy out of her mind. Stephanie focused on Sherlock's blank look as he stared out of the window. She realized with a start he was in his mind palace obviously processing something. She looked at John carefully, "What's wrong with him?"

"Hmm?" John replied, "Oh! You mean what he is thinking about? Lestrade just came in and told him an update of one of the cases he has been looking into. Apparently the robber stole a weapon that destroys planets? It's crazy but for some reason Sherlock is stuck on this ludicrous case."

Stephanie's eyes widened, "Sherlock!" she yelled at the man on the couch.

Sherlock's eyes opened in alarm and he turned toward her, "Why and how do you always take me out of my thoughts?"

"Yes, please tell me how because he never listens to me!" John added to the conversation.

Stephanie looked at Sherlock with wide eyes, "Sherlock, this may be a real threat if what he says is true. The Doctor said that John Smith told him that he wasn't afraid of the higher authorities of the universe. Maybe this robber is his partner and he has come to the pass to steal a weapon, I'm not sure how it is here or why but the fact is that it is about to fall into the wrong hands!"

Sherlock pondered this for a moment, "Hmm, and what do you suppose we do?"

"We go back to the TARDIS, run your DNA through the scanner and look for your location in London, well, your other location I mean." Stephanie replied.

(Sherlock POV)

"What in the world is going on? And what has gotten into you? Who is John Smith? What is the TARDIS? Sherlock, what does she mean, you have two locations? There is only one of you in London! You can't really believe this." John rambled with wide eyes. Sherlock ignored him and bolted out the door with Stephanie trailing behind, "I'll text you on where to meet me John!" he yelled over his shoulder as he ran out the door back to the machine that sat on the sidewalk some blocks away from his flat. As he and Stephanie went inside he spotted the Doctor leaning against the console looking at his sonic screwdriver as Stephanie had called it. The Doctor looked up and looked at Stephanie ignoring Sherlock. "What are you in such a hurry for?" he asked Stephanie.

"Doctor, I think the man in black whom we have been looking for because we thought he had alien tech is actually future Sherlock. According to Sherlock, he has been stealing pieces of a weapon of mass destruction, believed to have the power to blow up planets." Stephanie said breathlessly.

The Doctor didn't respond he just started pushing several switches and a blue lever. He looked at Sherlock as a slot opened in the TARDIS console, "Come here now." The Doctor told him, finally acknowledging his presence. Sherlock frowned and went to him and the Doctor grabbed his hand and stabbed a needle into his finger and let a drop of his blood fall into the slot which they retracted and started scanning it. Sherlock yanked his hand away and felt a rush of warmth when he felt Stephanie take it and put a white cloth against it firmly to staunch the flow of blood. He looked at her and she smiled at him as the Doctor read the scans the TARDIS showed him. He stood up straight, "There are 3 locations of a Sherlock Holmes in London, 4 counting Sherlock here in the TARDIS. Obviously the man is using technology that is scrambling his location to make it harder for us to track him. John Smith must have alerted him that we were on our way back to the present. We must find him. He might have a way back to the future and he could be gone any minute and once that weapon is in the future there is no knowing what damage they could do." Sherlock furrowed his brow, he couldn't believe this was actually him in the future. How could he possibly do this… "Ill go to one location, you go to another and Sherlock and John can go to the third." Stephanie said snapping him out of his thoughts. "Yes, that's what we'll do. "The Doctor replied then gave the addresses to Sherlock and Stephanie. Sherlock turned to Stephanie, "Perhaps I should go with you and send John alone." He said.

"No," Stephanie responded firmly but gently, "there is no telling what that man has planned and I don't think John can handle it by himself. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She reassured him with a smile.

Sherlock stood in place and thought about it. She was right; John would be lost without him, still… He looked up to see her smile at him and turn to walk out but he grabbed her hand and turned her back around. "Be careful." He said to her sincerely.

"I will." She responded and with that she was out the door. Sherlock stared after her for a moment and grabbed his phone and texted John to meet him at the address they had been assigned to.

(Stephanie POV)

Stephanie went dashing through the streets and hailed a taxi to drive her to the warehouse that apparently one of the "locations" future Sherlock was in. She bit her lip, _she couldn't think of him as Sherlock. Sherlock would never be so evil unless something mind shattering happened to him. _She decided to name the future Sherlock as SH instead of his full name. The taxi arrived and she threw some bills at him and looked up at the empty warehouse that stood at the end of the lonely street. She took out her screwdriver and walked slowly toward the entrance.

(Doctor POV)

The Doctor arrived at an abandoned factory one of the locations was said to be. He entered with determination and stealth and his thin frame hugged the walls of the factory as he searched for an outlet with which he could illuminate the factory and search for the man who had a deadly weapon. He finally found one and soniced it. The bright lights illuminated the old factory and more specifically shone onto a message on the wall written in dark red paint. The Doctor read the message in horror and bolted out the door yelling for a taxi as he tried to ignore the haunting message in his mind. "_WRONG! Who will be the unfortunate one to find me? I guess you'll find out…when you find them."_


	14. Underestimated

(Sherlock POV)

Sherlock walked with John toward an old apartment building almost crumbling to the ground. He had met John there and they circled the building and look for an entrance. As they entered the creak and groan of the old building was enough to make Sherlock question the stability of the building. He entered cautiously and shone his flashlight into empty rooms. No sign on himself anywhere. _That was odd, looking for himself._ He continued with John until he heard a cat scream from the top floor. He swiftly went up the stair and into the room the scream had come from and saw a cat tied to an old bed with… Was that his scarf? His hand went to his neck and he felt the smooth feeling of the purple scarf Stephanie had bought for him; yet there it was just some years old tied to a cat. He frowned and shone his light into a message on the wall. It read, "_WRONG! Who is going to find me?"_ His heart froze in terror as he heard a laugh,_ his laugh_, echo up the stairs. He raced down the stairs with John trailing behind but as he looked around he saw nothing and found no one. There was just a small puff of smoke near the middle of the room. "What's wrong Sherlock?" he heard John ask concerned. He ignored him and hailed a cab and jumped in. He yelled the address Stephanie had been assigned to toward the driver. John jumped in and Sherlock threw hefty bills toward the taxi and he felt it increase in speed. He looked out the window and willed the taxi to go faster. Perhaps the Doctor had found the man and not Stephanie but he didn't want to risk it. "I SAID what's wrong?" repeated John.

"The scarf on the cat is the same one Stephanie gave me but older therefore it must be the same one but the other man no longer cares for it or he would not have used it there and left it as a message. Did you hear the laugh? I didn't laugh. He did somehow but dissapeared. He obviously has some resentment toward Stephanie for some reason and that means she is in danger now SHUT UP and GO FASTER." He directed the last phrase toward the taxi driver who sped up immediately. "I know you don't understand what I'm talking about, why is there two of me and all that but I REALLY don't feel like explaining. It is not my fault you lack several I.Q points to even begin to understand." He snapped at John who just rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

(Stephanie POV)

Stephanie entered the warehouse cautiously. She looked around but darkness was setting in and the warehouse was hard to look around. She pressed herself against the wall and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. They did in a few moments and she looked around. There was 2 rooms near the exit and something sparked in the right one. She advanced quickly before looking around. She went into the room and saw a big machine on the ground; it was almost assembled except for some parts on the ground. It was not all metal, some pieces contained strange gems and a black smooth rock was the most of it. She smiled; of course, the alien tech wasn't ALL metal. Most of the alien tech has super abilities because of compounds found in resources only on specific planets. Such as gems and rock. Oh well, easier to break. He probably didn't have time to finish, she mused, and well…he wasn't going to. She set to work and soniced several parts of the machine to disarm it. She then went ahead and started breaking pieces in two with the sheer force of her hands and slamming them into the walls. She sent the Doctor (via sonic) and Sherlock (via phone) messages that she found the weapon but SH was nowhere in sight. She pocketed her phone and sonic and once again slammed a piece of the weapon into the wall when she heard the familiar zap of a transporter behind her. She froze and tried to turn around but strong arms gripped her in place.

"How DARE you?" she heard SH hiss into her ear and he scanned the wreckage, "you got here quicker than I imagined." His voice softened. "I always did underestimate you."

She wriggled an arm free of his grasp and elbowed him in the nose. He cried out in pain and let go of her and she whirled around to face him. He looked just like Sherlock but older with some wrinkles on his pale face and some streaks of gray in his he looked up at her she saw in his eyes, not the lively bouncing curiosity Sherlock's eyes possessed, instead she saw nothing in them…emptiness. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket 4 times in a row. SH eyes looked at her pocket.

"Hmm, I bet I'm texting you like crazy. Worried sick." He smiled a sad smile, "Human error finally got me. I loved you; you know…you were the smartest person I met."

Stephanie looked at his eyes that were brimming with tears. She felt her chest soften and her face crumpled into a look of guilt. "It was me wasn't it? That's what drove you crazy."

He was looking down and he didn't respond. He finally looked at her and she was his tears vanish as he grinned then did she realize he was right in front of her and she was feeling so guilty she hadn't even noticed. He grabbed her once again and twisted her arms against her back and she yelled out in pain.

(Sherlock POV)

Sherlock burst out the door from the taxi, leaving John to pay and raced into the warehouse just as the Doctor was running toward the door. They both ran in and the Doctor soniced the overhead lights that immediately turned on and lit up the warehouse. The Doctor dashed toward the stairs that led upstairs to check the upstairs room and Sherlock turned toward the rooms on the floor. He dashed toward them and when he got in sight of the right one he saw Stephanie standing in the middle of it. She smiled at him sadly. He smiled back as his eyes slowly trailed to a sharp piece of metal sticking out of her stomach. His heart froze and he felt his whole body go into shock as he stopped breathing.

(Stephanie POV)

Stephanie smiled sadly at Sherlock; he was there, breathlessly looking for her with the concern etched across his face. She saw his eyes trail to the piece of metal in her stomach and she felt SH behind her let it go from where he pushed it in. "Human error will never get me again." He whispered into her ear and he stepped out from behind her and vanished with the time teleporter. She saw Sherlock look at SH in horror and then back at her when he disappeared. She smiled at those blue eyes frozen in shock and dismay as she fell to her knees and felt the room sway.

(Sherlock POV)

When she fell to her knees Sherlock snapped out of his stupor and ran toward her with more speed than he had ever felt. She slumped to the floor and he reached out and took her into his arms. "I'm sorry." She whispered to him.

"No, don't be sorry." He whispered back as he pressed his coat to her stomach, he felt his eyes unwillingly start to brim with tears.

"I know, in the future, I hurt you and I'm sorry." She closed her hazel eyes and shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry." A tear fell down her cheek and she squeezed her eyes because of the pain.

Sherlock felt his stomach drop as he saw her in pain. He numbly heard the Doctor running toward them and staring at them in shock when he realized what happened. Sherlock kissed her head, which smelled of flowers and the TARDIS, and whispered in her ear, "Hold on." He bolted to his feet, feeling adrenaline rush through his bones and he sprinted out of the warehouse and toward a hospital 2 blocks away. There was no taxi's on that lonely street and he felt his legs run like never before. He heard the Doctor running behind him but he ignored everything except his legs running and his hands holding Stephanie tightly as he neared the hospital...

Don't hate me. And okay fine Ill tell you. She will be fine guys don't stop reading because no she does not die. Review if you like it or if u have suggestions!


	15. New plan

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I LOVE reading them! In answer to one I read by Eden: No I didn't get it from Thor 2, but I recently just watched it and I laughed out loud at the similarity but nope I didn't take it from there. To Gottaloveten: Thank you! Im so glad people like my story! I feel like its terrible but I guess its not so bad since people are reading it :) As for the rest of my reviewers, THANK YOU! LOVE YOU GUYZ! Anyway, back to the story. The game, my readers, is ON!

(Doctor POV)

The Doctor sat in the waiting room pondering over the situation as Sherlock paced back and forth, back and forth in front of him as he impatiently waited for to give him news. The crazy haired detective stopped pacing when he saw the operating room open and came out. The doctor took off his gloves and sighed. Sherlock bolted toward him, "How is she? How are her vitals? Is the surgery still going on or is she out of it? I NEED information!" The Doctor stood up and grabbed Sherlock's arm to calm him down, "Sherlock, let explain..." he said calmly to the panicked man. cleared his throat after Sherlock sat down reluctantly. "Stephanie is out of surgery, it went well." Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief, "However…" Sherlock's breath hitched. "She is in a coma. We don't know why. Her vitals are fine but it seems some kind of unknown substance is in her body creating problems that must be leading to her coma state. We have tried different medicines but nothing we have seems to help her. There are too many possibilities, where was she? Did she digest something that could be mystery substance? Without knowing what this is, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do." He said.

"Show me the weapon extracted from her stomach." Said the Doctor. Doctor Roberts nodded and went into the surgery room and returned with the metal bar. The Doctor took it and examined it. It wasn't a knife exactly; it was shaped like a bar with a hollow inside and a sharp pointed tip. It looked handmade. Specifically made as a weapon, the hollow inside must have held the poison currently in her system and came out when the pointed tip was in her. The Doctor frowned. The future Sherlock must have planned to get her with it and must have the anecdote. That means he was waiting for them. The Doctor took the bar and started running out of the waiting room and toward the exit.

(Sherlock POV)

Sherlock watched the Doctor run toward the exit, "Take care of her or my brother will have this hospital shut down within minutes." He told Dr. Roberts who just numbly nodded and he started running after the Doctor. Sherlock ran out the exit and saw the Doctor hail a taxi. He ran toward it and got inside with him.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor harshly told him as the cab pulled from the curb and start toward where the TARDIS was parked.

"I'm here to help you." Sherlock shot back.

"I don't need your help!"

"OH YES, you seem perfectly capable of facing for one, yourself in the future who seems to unnerve you every time he is mentioned. Second, you have to face me. In the future it seems I am considerably smarter and a major part in the events happening. Now, Stephanie is important to me too, I can see by the brooding look on your face you know how to save her and I WILL help."

"Fine…Don't get in the way." Sherlock bit his lip to prevent himself from responding harshly but he knew that could jeopardize his chances to help Stephanie and nothing was more important than that. His mind reeled from the possibilities of losing her. He decided to focus his mind on something else; he looked over to the man sitting next to him. _He was sitting straight as if with confidence but he could see his hands nervously fiddling with his Sonic, as Stephanie called it… She always did love hers, when Sherlock saw it he could see why. It was her favorite color and it had many uses, convenient for her. Just like wearing jeans and converse wasn't exactly flattering but it was convenient for her_. Sherlock smiled at the thought but then snapped his attention back to the man when he realized he was thinking about her. Again. He continued observing._ Brown pin striped suit, odd style but he seemed comfortable in it. As if used to being surrounding by odd style. He was a tad vain. The way he styled his hair and his wide grin confirmed this. He also wore converse on his feet, obviously convenient for him as well. He was so similar to Stephanie… Both brunettes, both intelligent, both wore convenient and comfortable clothes, but she was so different as well. She was headstrong and she didn't let the intelligence of the Doctor, or the fact he was an alien, get to her. She was such a-_ He snapped his thoughts back when he realized he did it again. He sighed and turned his attention outside the window instead and looked out, deducing random strangers as they drove toward the TARDIS.

(Doctor POV)

The Doctor fiddled with his sonic and nervously waited to arrive to his TARDIS. He needed to get to the future and… he had no idea. What was he going to do? It was clear this was a trap but he had no choice. She would die soon if they didn't get that anecdote. What did they want from him? He turned to look at Sherlock who was frowning as he looked at people out of the window. _Why is he still tagging along?_ He thought irritably. The Doctor chuckled to himself as he realized the most obvious answer. The way he was pacing in the waiting room and the way he sprinted toward the hospital led him to the obvious answer. He smiled knowingly and was not as irritated with the smart human. His thoughts turned to a woman who was still lurking in his own thoughts… Rose. He mentally kicked himself when he realized her death was his fault. He didn't want to have James in his TARDIS because in the state that he was in he was capable of causing something disastrous. But he should have never left Rose. Suddenly the Doctor's head snapped up, _that's it. _He thought in his mind. John and future Sherlock wanted him to go to the future to use his own TARDIS as a weapon. He knew that brilliant minds like John's and Sherlock's could rip the universe apart with a weapon like the TARDIS. His thoughts halted to a stop when the taxi stopped. After paying the driver, the Doctor and Sherlock got out and ran toward the TARDIS. Once inside the Doctor started inputting coordinates into the TARDIS. "What's the plan Doctor?" he heard Sherlock ask

. The Doctor pulled a lever and grinned as the TARDIS started its wheezing, "We need to split up, I know it's risky but I'm going to leave you in the future and you need to get the anecdote for Stephanie. I'm going to cause problems but I need you to do that while I go get help understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, because we are here."

The Doctor hesitated and finally decided as he shoved his hand into his pocket, took out his sonic and tossed it at Sherlock. Sherlock caught it immediately and started inspecting it. "Why did you give this to me?"

"When you put the settings on TARDIS and push the button near the tip, I will be alerted here. Push it when you have the anecdote. I will know you have it and come back. I'm afraid what we are going to do is going to rip the universe apart. Now go!" Sherlock bolted out the door and the Doctor inputted new coordinates into the TARDIS.


	16. Sacrifices

Okay so here is the next chapter. I have finished the whole story but not sure if I should post all of it at once or wait a couple of days. Havent made up my mind yet but review and tell me what you think! Should I post all of it now or wait?

(SH POV or Future Sherlock)

SH sat at his desk inspecting the cameras that monitored the city. He knew they would be back to get the anecdote that would save their precious Stephanie. They were so predictable. He looked up from the cameras when John Smith burst into his office. He slammed his hand onto SH's desk. "What are we going to do if they don't come?!" he yelled.

"Get your hand off my desk," SH replied in a deep threatening voice, The Doctor reluctantly removed his hand. "They will be here. However I fail to see HOW you did not find the TARDIS when it was in the city. Not only that but you let HER and the Doctor escape you idiot."

"We had it! Until someone inside put on her defense mechanisms and disappeared. As for the pathetic girl, she is not important. The Doctor however must be eliminated if we are to carry out our plan. How do you know for sure if they will arrive?"

"The Doctor and Sherlock care too much about her to let her die. THAT is how I know. As for the rest we must get our hands on that TARDIS. No matter the cost. Be alert. Now go, you have distracted me long enough from the cameras." SH said and then sat down at his desk and his blue green eyes resumed searching the cameras. As he stared at one camera in particular, one with a dark curly head, he heard John Smith swivel around and stomp out. His eyes squinted at the screen _what are you up to?_ He thought silently to himself as he saw the dark curls bob their way through the busy street. He tried to get a look at the face but could not see since he had his back to the camera. SH kept his eyes on the screen but silently thought in his mind palace. He stepped into the dark corridors of his mind palace and glanced around. The dimly lit lights showed the dark black walls of the rooms, he shook his head in disgust as he remembered how his previous mind palace looked like, with bright rooms and a circling staircase. All that had changed now. There was nothing _happy_ about his mind or his life anymore. His only goal was to make everyone pay and be miserable like him. Even if that meant conquering the universe by destroying half of it. SH stopped walking and glanced at the one door that he loathed more than anything. In his eyesight was a dark purple door. He had tried countless times to delete the room or at least lock it and change it to black like the rest if his palace but it didn't work. He took a deep breath and stepped inside. The room was a purple room with lines of silver lining the corners, there was TARDIS paintings on the walls, the same ones she had painted while the Doctor was away. He saw memories flash by; sitting at a restaurant with Stephanie as he looked at her laughing breathlessly at the waiters shocked face when SH had revealed that he was using foam pads in his shoes in an attempt to look taller. When they went to Disneyworld and she put some mickey ears on his head (to his protest) and she put on matching Minnie ones and they rode on the Tower of Terror, he spent most of his time smiling at her amusement at the rides feeble attempt to be frightening. Getting smacked in the head with a donut when he beat her to a crime scene Lestrade had called both of them on. Then he saw the memory he hated the most. The one where he sat in his kitchen, testing samples of a crime lab as he glanced at the mirror seeing her paint a mini TARDIS next to his yellow smiley face in the living room. He chuckled as she accidently painted her own cheek blue with the same paint. He stood up from the experiment and walked into the living room. Stephanie had just finished painting the TARDIS and started adding tiny swirls of galaxies around it; she stopped when she heard him and turned around to smile at him. "I ran out of space on my own walls so I wanted to paint yours." She shrugged her shoulders, "you were busy so I didn't ask for permission."

SH rolled his eyes in response, "I'm going to get takeout, would you like some?"

Stephanie smiled a huge grin, "I'd love some!"

He smiled in response and put on his coat and walked down the stairs. He was down the street just exiting the shop when he heard the familiar TARDIS noise coming from their building. He dropped the food and started sprinting toward his apartment. He got to the building and looked up at the window, the TARDIS had fully formed and he saw the Doctor in the living room, yelling at Stephanie. He heard only bits through the closed window, "Don't belong here-…doesn't love you…universe needs you…come with me." Her eyes were teary and she wiped them away furiously with her sleeve. She looked at the TARDIS and started walking toward it. SH heart froze in panic and he threw open the door to the building and started running upstairs, as he ran he heard the TARDIS whooshing again and he willed his legs to go faster as he sprinted into his flat. The TARDIS was slowly disappearing and he reached out to touch it for only a moment before it disappeared. "NO!" He clutched at his curls and fell to the ground in defeat. His face touching the ground as his knuckles turned white as he pulled at his black curls. His heart was racing and he felt anger and helplessness pump through his heart. He bolted up, grabbed his violin and threw it out the window, breaking it into pieces…

SH was snapped out of his mind palace when he heard a deep baritone voice speak to him, "Don't. Move." SH looked around at his office which was currently pitch black. He growled in frustration. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't even notice Sherlock shutting off the power in his office.

"You are a bit later than I thought. Where is your Doctor friend?" SH said.

"Not here. I've come alone."

"Why. Why do you care so much about her?!" SH suddenly yelled standing up at his desk as he tried to peer through the darkness at where Sherlock stood.

Sherlock remained silent.

SH chuckled quietly, shaking his head. "Of course, you don't even want to admit it to yourself. I didn't want to either. Until it was too late."

"Where is the anecdote? Time is essential. "Sherlock snapped.

SH laughed, "It is right here," he said as he pulled it out of his coat, "There is no way you can get it and leave here and take it to her without getting caught."

"I don't plan to."

SH eyes burned suddenly as he heard a warbling noise and the lights flashed on. His arm holding the anecdote suddenly burned with pain as he dropped the anecdote. Sherlock sprinted forward and grabbed it and pulled open the window. SH clutched at his arm that Sherlock shot he realized, as he turned to face Sherlock looking out the window. "You can't leave, it is a 40 feet drop and you can't go out the door. John Smith must have certainly heard the shot and is on his way with guards. You have nowhere to go."

Sherlock turned to him and smiled sadly, "I didn't say I was going to leave." He looked out the window again and SH eyes widened when he saw the TARDIS forming in midair. The door opened and Sherlock tossed the anecdote which the Doctor caught. "GET IT TO HER." Sherlock yelled and the Doctor nodded and the TARDIS disappeared again. Sherlock turned to SH and smiled, "Some sacrifices must be made for the best."

John Smith burst in with guards and saw them both. "Arrest the young one." The guards rushed in and dragged Sherlock away. John Smith looked at SH wounded arm. He raised an eyebrow, "Idiot. Will you ever learn?" he scoffed, "humans." And walked away snapping his fingers as he left and some nurses immediately came in and started tending to SH arm, the bullet only grazed the skin leaving no major damage. SH shut his eyes as he chuckled slightly in anger to find that Stephanie had once again wormed into his life, affecting his work.


	17. Rose

Okay, here is next chapter! I just couldnt wait. Also thank you to Nataly Skypot and her constant reviews. It means a lot to know you are following my story and liking it!

(Doctor POV)

The Doctor appeared at the hospital and burst inside; he rushed into her room and put the anecdote in her medicine. He saw it slowly go down the tubes and into her skin. He waited quietly in the room and pondered over what to do next. Everything was hanging on thin string. What he was going to do next was a risk but a necessary one. He saw Stephanie stir and he smiled as she opened her hazel eyes. "Doctor." She whispered smiling but then she looked around the room in a panic, "Where's Sherlock?"

"Trapped I'm afraid. In the future, he let himself be captured to save you. I suppose John Smith and SH have him."

Stephanie gasped in horror and her weakness disappeared as she ripped off her sheets and sat up. "Give me my converse!" She looked down at her shredded sleeves where they put in the IV and at the big hole in the bottom of the shirt and sighed, "This was one of my favorite shirts. "

"Now Stephanie, you must stay here and rest!" The Doctor said frantically, wishing she would stop getting up.

"No! I would never stay here knowing he is in danger. Let's go now." She dashed out, slightly limping because of her recent surgery and he followed closely behind.

(Stephanie POV)

Stephanie winced as her wound gave her pain but she stood straight, her pain didn't matter. Sherlock was in danger. All because of her. She felt guilt stronger than the pain. She looked up at the Doctor, who now walked over to her with a jar of green goo in his hands. She took a step back, " What is that?"

"Trust me it will help you with the pain." The Doctor replied.

"Fine." She applied it around her stomach and she felt instant relief on her stomach. The soreness from the surgery was gone and she felt the pain fading away. She smiled and planted a kiss on the Doctor's cheek. "Thank you!" He smiled and walked to the console where he started inputting coordinates furiously. The TARDIS got there quickly and heaved to a stop, she walked toward the entrance but he stopped her, "I do this one alone okay? Ill be right back." With that he dashed out of the TARDIS. Stephanie stood in the middle of the room applying more cream and wondering what the Doctor was up to. She felt an explosion in the distance and felt the TARDIS rock slightly as the door burst open. The Doctor ran in, slightly singed. He was carrying in his arms an unconscious woman. He ran into one of the hallways and ran back in without her. He dashed toward the console and started inputting new coordinates and Stephanie just stood there with an open mouth. "Who's she?!" she almost yelled at the Doctor, he smiled apologetically in response. She sighed frustrated and went into the medical room where the woman lay, her clothes smoking slightly and her face slightly black because it was smothered with soot, from debris, she assumed. She got a cold cloth and started dabbing it onto the woman's face as she started opening her eyes. As Stephanie cleared her face and seeing her open eyes she almost hopped back. She KNEW this woman, "Rose?" she whispered.

Rose widened her eyes, "Stephanie? Wha-? Where am I? Am I dead?" her eyes widened in terror.

"No! We kind of saved you."

"We?" Rose said quizzically.

Stephanie opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a voice behind her. "I'm sorry my dear Rose, It's been so long."

Rose sat up as she looked at the man she had been hoping to see for years. Her eyes started welling with tears and Stephanie took that as her cue to leave and quietly left the room. Ten minutes later they came out and she heard the Doctor whispering apologies into her hair as she sniffled. Rose straightened up and smiled, "As long as you don't leave me behind again."

"Never." He replied.

Stephanie smiled as she looked at the happy couple but felt a sad pang in her chest. _Why?_ She wondered... Sherlock's pale face and intense eyes with his swirls of black curls came into her head but she pushed it away. The Doctor dropped his smile and walked toward Stephanie, "Okay, now it gets hard. With the absence of Rose's death this universe is starting to unravel and crack, and now time is not on our side. I will leave you in the future and you need to get Sherlock. Meanwhile Rose and I are going back to the time of John Smith's weapon exploding, which is when she died. Except we are going back with the Judoon and they are going to arrest John Smith on charges of endangering the safety of the universe and stop him from damaging the future. Problem is that the universe will crack and time will unwind, trying to fix the damage we cause. There is no telling what will happen. You don't know how much it pains me to leave you behind but if I land the TARDIS in the future John could take it and destroy galaxies with it."

"I understand Doctor, don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. One question, what are the Judoon?"

The Doctor grinned, "Authority of the universe."

She smiled back. "Sounds good," she turned to Rose, "Nice to see you again. So it was the Doctor you were talking about!"

Rose smiled, "yeah it was."

"Hold on," the Doctor butted in, "You have met?!"

Stephanie laughed, "Well talk about it later Doctor. We are about to arrive." She said hearing the TARDIS familiar whooshing when it arrives somewhere. She positioned herself next to the door. The Doctor got a worried look on his face, "Be careful Stephanie, I will be back for you. Just alert me with your sonic."

"Goodbye Doctor." She said as she heard the TARDIS final wheeze and jumped out of the TARDIS.


	18. Chapter 18

(Sherlock POV)

Sherlock sat in his cell worrying about Stephanie. He wondered if she was okay or if the anecdote hadn't worked in time. He sighed, knowing that he would never know. He went into his mind palace and started building her a room. He made it purple, her favorite color. He put silver lining along the corners and started filing all his memories of her in that room. Her voice and the way it shouted "SHERLOCK!" He could hear it so clearly. "SHERLOCK!" he heard again and he frowned and opened his eyes. He widened his eyes,_ was he imagining her again?! This is getting quite pathetic._ He watched her open the cell door with her sonic and she ran inside and grabbed his arm. He looked at her hand shocked at the touch, "You're real?"

She laughed, "Of course, I'm real!...What did they do to you?" She said looking at some bruises on his cheek.

He chuckled, "This is nothing. I…I'm surprised you came… Its… it's so… DANGEROUS!" he said with sudden realization. " You must leave!"

They heard a zap in the corners on the room, among the shadows.

"Oh no, please stay." Said a deep voice. From the shadows SH emerged, shaking his head. "Of course you came. You wouldn't leave Sherlock would you? Oh wait, you would wouldn't you? As I recall you left me. Then again, I suppose that hasn't happened yet."

Stephanie held limping Sherlock as he tried to stand straighter, "Don't get her into this. It's me you want."

SH chuckled and shoved Sherlock aside who fell to the ground clutching his bruised ribs. "That is where you are wrong. It IS her I have a problem with, not MYSELF from the past. Although you are an idiot for falling for her." He chuckled as he got closer to Stephanie. He pulled out a gun from his coat. "How dare you abandon me?" his voice cracked as he shoved the gun into her sore stomach. She winced. Suddenly she heard a familiar zap and SH was pulled away from her and shoved onto the cold floor. Stephanie looked with wide eyes at her helper and saw… herself? "Who…" was all Stephanie managed to say. The woman standing was older and her hair had white streaks in it, mixing with her natural highlights. She had black leather pants and a Vortex Manipulator on her wrist. (Side note for my non doctor who readers: Vortex manipulator lets you travel through time and to different places. This is also what SH has been using throughout the story.) her dark purple shirt had an ammunition strap across it and she had her sonic and laser gun in a holster belt around her waist. She smiled at Stephanie and winked, "You can call me Stephy. " she shrugged, " the nickname grew on me." She then turned to look sadly at SH rising from the ground. "Sherlock it is me you have a problem with, not my younger self. " She stepped toward him as he pointed the gun at her. She took off her Vortex Manipulator and tossed it at Stephanie still facing SH. Stephy took a deep breath and smiled sadly at SH, " I've been told we are going to be ripped from our futures and so I came back. To tell you that I'm sorry I left and to stop you from doing anything you might regret."

SH face twisted into one of anger and sadness. "Why did you leave me?"

Stephy looked at him through a face of pain, " Why not? You never cared for me."

SH let a tear fall down his pale face, " I loved you."

Stephy smiled, "You did?" her face became sad," Why didn't you tell me?...Now look at what you've become. A monster, hurting people and willing to destroy planets. You are not the man you once were. The man I loved." SH's face dropped. "Which is why I don't mind we are being wiped from the future, it's a chance to start anew." She looked at Stephanie holding bruised Sherlock and she felt the ground start to shake. She pointed her sonic at the Vortex manipulator and it zapped Stephanie and Sherlock in a park far from the building.

Stephanie's head reeled from what just happened but she struggled to lift Sherlock into a more comfortable position leaning against a tree. She pulled out her sonic and signaled for the Doctor to come as the ground started to shake faster and she saw things disappearing like kids on bicycles and playground sets. The sky turned gray with storm clouds covering the sky. The TARDIS appeared as a tornado formed in the distance swirling and wreaking havoc. The Doctor stumbled out, followed by Rose. Stephanie sighed relieved but the Doctor's eyes were worried. "Hurry Stephanie, come inside. We need to go! The Judoon have John Smith and I assume SH will be wiped from the future as well as foreign alien tech. There is a giant crack in this universe and it will pull everything in unless we fly the TARDIS through it. The time energy from the TARDIS will close it. It will probably deposit us in our original universe. YOUR universe. Come now and I can take you back to your universe and this universe will fix itself."

Stephanie got up, and her hair whipped behind her as the tornado got closer. She glanced at Sherlock as he held an unreadable expression, "I can't ever come back?" she said in a low whisper at the Doctor.

"No." the Doctor replied. He pulled her closer and spoke in a low voice, "You don't belong here. This isn't your home. I want you to come with me and Rose."

Stephanie looked at the ground and turned to look at Sherlock who hadn't said a word. She looked back at the TARDIS with the door open and the Doctor and Rose waiting inside. She sighed _ There is nothing for me here_ she thought sadly and started walking toward the TARDIS.

"Wait." She stopped and turned around at the sound of Sherlock's voice. He stood up, wincing, and took a deep breath," I won't repeat the same mistake twice. THIS is where you belong, we are your family, me, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade and John. You home is the flat right below mine and your favorite shop is down the street…I…love you and I beg of you. Please don't leave me." His voice cracked and she saw the tears in his eyes. She smiled and ran to him and he enveloped her in his arms. She turned back to the Doctor, "I'm going to stay. Leave now and take care of her." She said smiling at Rose. The Doctor had a face of pure sadness but he knew she would be happy. He put his arm around Rose and waved as he closed the door and the TARDIS disappeared. Stephanie clung onto Sherlock as he firmly held her in his arms as the world around them swirled and then everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

Last chapter. This is so bittersweet. Thank you everyone for reading my story! I hope you liked it and I had a lot of fun writing it. Please review one last time and tell me what you guys think of the ending. Love you guys! I will try to write more stories but I need more ideas. But I probably will. Also when I wrote Stephanie it wasn't like, Oh this me! Living a perfect life. Nope she is just a character I thought of that everyone could relate to.

(Sherlock POV)

Sherlock opened his eyes cautiously. He was seated in his favorite chair in his flat. He looked down at his chest and at his arms and he no longer had any bruises or damage from when he was beaten. He frowned and heard a thump in the kitchen, he burst into a smile and went toward it but his smile disappeared when he saw John there. John smiled, "Hi Sherlock, finally you got out of your mind palace. You've been in there forever! That or you were asleep but you've been out for so long I bet you had a great dream." Sherlock's breath hitched in his throat._ No he could not have imagined everything. The universe ripping apart and the Doctor alien was absolutely true… actually...it sounded ridiculous. How could he have ever believed such a stupid fantasy?_ He sighed in exasperation and sat back in his chair, creeping into his mind was the thought of Stephanie._ Her smile and her laugh and her enthusiasm. The way her eyes glinted with happiness when she found the perfect scarf and… no. He could not have imagined someone so perfect. If he was the only one who remembered the (almost) ending of the world then Stephanie must remember as well since she was right next to him_. He got an idea, of he was where he originally belonged then she must be too. He pulled on his coat and dashed down the stairs. He burst into 221c and looked around. Then on the small sofa he saw Stephanie curled up into a small ball, snoring lightly. He smiled and breathed a huge sigh of relief and laughed out loud. The noise woke her up and she woke with a start jumping up from the sofa only to be hugged by Sherlock who had never felt happier.

***Months later***

(Stephanie POV)

Stephanie almost tripped for the fourth time in the last 2 hours. "Ugh Mary! It's so heavy!"

"Oh hush, it looks beautiful and not everything you wear will be convenient okay? Something's must be uncomfortable and gorgeous. Hence, these heels." Mary replied holding a pair of white heels with small diamonds decorating the 6 inch heel. Stephanie shivered as she thought of the difficulty of wearing them. The biggest she had worn was 4. She sighed and slipped them on and stood straight to look in the mirror, the beautiful white gown was silky and poofed up at the bottom but the rest of the dress was mermaid style, wrapping around her elegantly. Around the waist was a dark purple silk ribbon that was formed in a bow at the back of the dress. The back of the dress had a small train that flowed behind her elegantly. Mary then threw a white veil across her head that covered her face lightly. "Oh calm down! The wedding is 2 months away! This is just a fitting." Stephanie scolded. Mary huffed and took the veil off and handed Stephanie's phone to her as it started vibrating. Stephanie looked at the incoming texts.

**Lestrade called. Got a case. **

**SH**

**If convenient get here quickly.**

**SH**

**If inconvenient, come anyway.**

**SH**

**Please honey?**

**SH**

Stephanie smiled at the chance to get out of this breathtaking but inexhaustibly heavy dress. She slipped out of it and got her converse and jeans and coat on. Mary protested as she changed, "how can you spend only 2 hours at your fitting? I took at least 4 at mine!" Stephanie only smiled in response as she dashed out of the wedding shop.

***Months later***

(Sherlock POV)

Sherlock felt his heart pound against his chest. His hands were shaking and he had never felt more terrified. He felt John's strong hand on his shoulder as he leaned over to whisper, "It's alright buddy. Just focus and take deep breaths." Sherlock followed the instructions as he stood straight and faced the aisle, waiting for her to appear. "Thank you." He whispered back to John.

"No problem, what is the Best Man for?"

Sherlock smiled and his breath stopped as he saw her appear and glow radiantly with beauty. She smiled a bright smile looking at his face as she slowly walked forward. She held in her hands a bouquet of white roses and some lavender flowers wrapped with a black ribbon. He smiled at her, all his doubt and fear fading away as he looked at the face he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

After the ceremony he whirled her around to a waltz. Stephanie never was a good dancer but she was easy to lead. He looked at her beaming face as she smiled happily. They stopped when John announced over the microphone, "Okay! Beautiful dance, but now its time for the Holmes to cut the cake!"

Sherlock and Stephanie walked over to the 4 layer cake decorated with lavender and dark blue roses and intricate designs on the side, made with frosting. He held her hand firmly as both hands grabbed the knife and slid it down, slicing the cake. They smiled for the pictures and then Stephanie grabbed a lavender frosting flower and smashed into Sherlock's surprised face. People around them erupted into laughter as she almost fell over gasping with laughter; he grabbed her waist to steady her and laughed along with everyone.

***Months later***

(Stephanie POV)

Stephanie woke up bright and early and started making tea. She made her tea first and then made Sherlock coffee. She left it in the pot since he was still sleeping and went into the living room and slipped **Frozen** into the DVD player and started watching it while sipping her tea. An hour later she heard feet slowly padding into the kitchen and pouring the coffee into a cup and plopping in the 2 sugars. She smiled but didn't turn away from the T.V. He came and sat beside her and with one arm sipped the coffee and with the other he held Annabelle who was watching the movie with huge eyes. Stephanie turned to look at her beautiful daughter. With her big blue green eyes and brown curly hair she was a beautiful baby. She was smart too, already walking around the house and she was only 1. Stephanie smiled and turned to look at her husband who in turn looked at her. He gave her a quick kiss and she chuckled, "I don't think so. You are making breakfast this morning." He groaned and gave her the baby as he got up and started making breakfast as Stephanie and Annabelle snuggled into the sofa watching **Frozen.**


End file.
